


[斯莉]亲爱的，干了这杯复方汤剂

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 58,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 答应为邓布利多做卧底的马尔福夫妇临阵脱逃，斯内普和莉莉只好用复方汤剂扮演他们。





	1. Chapter 1

卢修斯马尔福跑了，鬼知道他跑到哪里去了，爪哇？乌干达？反正他带着纳西莎马尔福收拾细软跑掉了，在他刚刚答应邓布利多给凤凰社做间谍之后。

邓布利多气的拽断了两根胡子。

他很“贴心”地给邓布利多留下了一大堆头发，多得让邓布利多怀疑他留那么长的头发就是为了今天的。

“尽情做复方汤剂吧，尽情利用我的身份吧，别找我就行。”邓布利多都能想象出卢修斯那轻浮的嘴脸，果然相信一个马尔福是错误的。

“所以……邓布利多校长，是有什么事情吗？”

莉莉伊万斯斜眼偷看了一眼脸拉得老长的西弗勒斯斯内普，他站的都快贴墙上了。

自从五年级他们吵翻了之后，已经一年没有说过话了。

“我需要你们俩帮个忙。”邓布利多习惯性地把桌子上的糖碗推了推，“要来块蜂蜜糖吗？”这个计划行得通吗？眼前这两个年轻人站得跟南极北极一样远。

“愿意为您效劳。”莉莉迟疑地说，什么忙要跟西弗勒斯在一起，是做魔药吗？

斯内普没说话，他的眼神明显是想听听内容再决定。

“我希望你们扮成卢修斯马尔福和纳西莎马尔福为我工作。”邓布利多开门见山地说。

“什么？”斯内普疑惑不解，“卢修斯为你工作？”

“是的，他答应了我做凤凰社的间谍，但是他现在下落不明。”

“所以你让我顶替他？凭什么？”斯内普冷冷地说，他打算走了。

“因为你有标记，标记无法伪造，只有你能扮演卢修斯马尔福。”

斯内普猛地抬起头，他慌乱地看了莉莉一眼，捂住了左臂。

莉莉睁大眼睛，捂住了嘴，天啊，西弗被标记了？他是食死徒？她只觉得心里狠狠地疼了一下，她不应该意外，但她很难受。

斯内普狠狠地盯着邓布利多，在莉莉面前被揭穿身份，他有一丝惶恐，所以邓布利多什么都知道？“如果我拒绝呢？”

“那你就不能在霍格沃兹继续呆下去了……”邓布利多说，你不会觉得我会让一个食死徒顺顺利利毕业吧？

斯内普沉吟了半晌，虽然他现在是个食死徒，但审时度势才是真正的斯莱特林，况且如果他还没毕业就被踢出了霍格沃兹，那他就完了，对黑魔王也就没有价值了。

他闭了闭眼，“那我的身份怎么办？”总不能让他一人分饰两角吧。

“我会告诉大家，你，你们俩去遥远的东方魔法学校——ZNS魔法学校深造了。”黑魔王的触角伸不到那里。

斯内普点了点头，然后指着莉莉，“为什么是她？”

“我只是觉得她合适，伊万斯小姐聪明又勇敢，而且跟你很熟悉。纳西莎马尔福不是食死徒，所以没有什么特殊要求，你要是不满意可以换人，还有其他熟悉你的女生吗？你的搭档总不可能是个陌生人吧。”邓布利多故作疑惑地说。

斯内普咬了咬牙，当然没有。

“所以，伊万斯小姐，你愿意接受这份工作吗？作为交换，凤凰社会保护你家人的安全。”邓布利多甩出了莉莉家人这张王牌。

“我接受，邓布利多校长。”莉莉本来就打算接受，何况邓布利多还保证了她家人的安全，那她还怕什么呢？这是工作。

“所以，斯内普先生，你还有什么问题？”本世纪最伟大的白巫师在胡子后面露出一个老狐狸一样的笑容。

“没有问题了。”斯内普看了一眼莉莉，她垂下眼睛看着邓布利多桌子上那个空无一人的小相框，她大约不知道她接受了什么，愚蠢的狮子！

邓布利多真是老狐狸！斯内普一边搅拌着锅里的复方汤剂一边想，他把莉莉卷了进来，自己就不可能去跟伏地魔告密，而不告密，自己就是凤凰社的间谍，必须保护好莉莉和他自己的身份，否则迎接他的就是两个阿瓦达。

甚至……他安排莉莉在他身边除了当眼线，是不是还意味着他有了一点福利？他要跟莉莉住在一起扮演夫妻啊，尤其是卢修斯那个宠妻狂魔，在学校的时候他天天看到他亲纳西莎……

“西弗勒斯，我觉得你不需要再搅拌了……”再搅拌这一锅就不能用了，莉莉皱着眉头看着神不守舍的斯内普。

两个人虽然已经绝交一年了，但莉莉觉得重新说话似乎也没什么困难，只谈工作就好了。

斯内普赶紧停下了手，眼前坩埚里的魔药正呈现出漂亮的颜色，他装出两瓶，分别放进去两根金色的头发，眼看两瓶药一个变成了铂金色，一个变成了黑金掺杂的混合色。

他把黑金混色的那一瓶给了莉莉，莉莉接过那一小瓶药，看了斯内普一眼，斯内普也正在看她，两个人眼神忽然对上了，然后都忙不迭的移开。

“不对，这样不行，别人一看就会露馅。莉莉，不，茜茜……”斯内普严肃地对莉莉说，“看着我，别移开眼睛，你必须想象我是你丈夫。”

这个想象让莉莉瞬间红了脸，她强迫自己仰起头，看着眼前高大的斯莱特林，好吧，是必须练习了。

“邓布利多校长让我们什么时候启程去马尔福庄园？”她看着他，决定说点什么。

“今晚就走。”他看着她绿色的眸子，觉得是不是应该喝了复方汤剂再练习，这双眼让他太不自在了。

“哦，”她看着他的黑眼睛渐渐冷静了下来，感觉脸上的热度开始慢慢消退，“我们要不要带一点行李？”

“不用，凤凰社会替我们准备。”斯内普忽然想到一个可怕的可能，他的瞳孔缩了一缩，“你……需要跟什么人交代一下你的不得已吗？”你跟詹姆波特咋样了？需要跟他解释吗？

“我爸爸妈妈吗？不能说，他们会担心的。”莉莉眨巴眨巴眼睛，其他人……邓布利多不是说要保密吗？

那就好，斯内普撑起自己的臂弯，对莉莉示意了一下手里的药瓶，“干杯，”他说，“我们走吧。”

莉莉忐忑不安地搭上他的臂弯，勇敢无畏的格兰芬多此时才感觉到一阵前途未卜，她的心狂跳了起来。


	2. Chapter 2

马尔福庄园完全可以作为一处观光圣地来卖票，因为实在是太漂亮了，它的花园里还有喷泉和白孔雀喵喵乱叫，斯内普想这一定是卢修斯的奇怪趣味。

不过他们是晚上来的，看不到美丽的花园，只能看到黑漆漆的大宅。

“西弗……你不能……”莉莉抓住斯内普的胳膊，随从显形让她头晕目眩差点站不住。

他们是幻影移行来的，斯内普怎么敢幻影移行？他们还没有毕业，这明显不合法。

“叫我卢修斯！”斯内普烦躁地说，什么时候了莉莉还在讲究这个，“你要记住，我现在是卢修斯，而你是纳西莎，我们成年了，懂吗？”

“……懂了，卢修斯。”莉莉心说卢修斯绝对不会对纳西莎这样大声嚷嚷。

他拉着她走了两步，转身瞪着她的脸，皱起了眉头，有点不对……

“我脸上有什么吗？”刚刚幻影显形弄丢了她的鼻子吗？

该死，他刚刚为什么没发现？不是有什么，而是没有什么……斯内普把卢修斯漂亮的眉毛拧成了麻花，“你没化妆！”

纳西莎绝对不会不化妆出门！

而此时他们已经站在马尔福大宅门口了，他甚至看到家养小精灵开门的半个身子。

“靠到我身上，捂上脸……装病！”斯内普拉了一把莉莉，把她整个人搂进了怀里。

“我尊贵的主人和夫人，你们终于回来了。”家养小精灵毕恭毕敬地给两个人鞠了个躬。

“夫人有点不舒服需要休息，你准备两杯茶，没有召唤不许出现了。”斯内普尽量发出卢修斯那样倨傲的声音。

家养小精灵立马消失不见了。

莉莉觉得自己幸好捂住了脸，她脸涨的通红，不知道是因为自己的失误还是斯内普的怀抱，她依稀感觉到自己的工作没那么容易，她现在是西弗的妻子……所以，拥抱或许并不是最亲密的形式？

马尔福庄园莉莉是第一次来，但斯内普不是，他跟卢修斯有一种诡异的互相欣赏，他甚至还在某个暑假在这里住了半个月。

所以他对这里的布局很熟悉，他搂着莉莉直接进了卧室。

“你先躺好，等家养小精灵走了你再起来。”斯内普把莉莉放在床上，就算主人不在家，家养小精灵还是把这里收拾得很舒服。

斯内普脱下了外套，喝了一口茶，味道和温度都很好。家养小精灵走了，莉莉还躺在床上不起来。

“你不喝茶吗？”空气忽然变的尴尬起来，斯内普不知道应该说什么。

“你早就想到了是吧？”莉莉没头没脑地来了一句。

“什么？”

“今天晚上我们要一起睡的事。”莉莉坐起来，满脸通红地看着斯内普，她进了卧室才看清楚，一张床，老天爷，她要跟西弗睡一张床？！

果然是愚蠢的狮子，斯内普觉得莉莉跟自己绝交之后脑子退化了不少，他歪着头看着莉莉，好像看什么稀奇植物，“茜茜，你不会是刚刚发现这一点吧？”他嘲讽地说，“还是你今晚要把你亲爱的卢修斯赶去客房？满墙的画像可是会嚼舌头的，说不定过几天就会有奇怪的传言出现，说马尔福家主的婚姻岌岌可危？”

“不……我不是这个意思，可是，你不会觉得不好意思吗？”莉莉咬住了嘴唇，西弗嘲讽的功力一如既往地强。

斯内普耸了耸肩，学着莉莉的腔调，“这是工作，不是吗？”

他站起来，去解衬衣的扣子，坏心地看到莉莉的脸由红转更红，“我去洗澡了，亲爱的，”他凑近莉莉，“哦，不想跟我一起洗吗？”

斯内普去洗澡了，莉莉从床上爬起来，她果然是把这件事想的太简单了，卢修斯马尔福和纳西莎马尔福结婚没有几年，巫师界出了名的一对璧人。就卢修斯那张招蜂引蝶的脸，他们居然能从青梅竹马坚持到结婚，说明两个人的感情相当好。他们亲吻的照片从校报到巫师八卦杂志莉莉见过不知道多少次，所以她很可能要跟西弗接吻……

天啊，就算是工作，这也太……

莉莉一边头大一边坐在纳西莎的梳妆台前认真地研究她那些瓶瓶罐罐到底是做什么用的，她从镜子里看到自己绯红的脸蛋和娇艳的嘴唇，她忽然想到，自己没经验，西弗也没经验，他们是不是应该练习一下？呜……自己一下子就接受了这种设定了吗？那是接吻啊接吻，莉莉，这是你的初吻呀！

“练习什么？”斯内普一进门就看到莉莉坐在梳妆台前嘟囔着什么。

“没……没什么……”莉莉惊得跳了起来，这该死的长毛地毯走路一点声音都没有，“我……我去洗澡了。”

斯内普穿着卢修斯的睡袍，领口露出了一点胸膛，莉莉在心里捂住眼睛，跑进了浴室。

浴缸自动蓄好了水，温度刚刚好，莉莉脱光了衣服才发现自己现在是纳西莎的身体，她吸了吸鼻子，她今天已经反反复复喊了多少天啊了，她不知道，但她现在又要喊了，天啊，纳西莎的身材真是棒极了。她颤巍巍地伸出手抓了抓胸口这两团女性骄傲，忽然明白了男人为什么对女性的胸部无法自拔了……这是什么神奇的手感，她感觉自己也无法自拔了。

救命，她要流鼻血了。

斯内普躺在床上已经快要睡着了，莉莉洗澡需要那么长时间吗？还是她是故意的？

他爬起来准备去浴室敲敲门，刚走到浴室门口，莉莉就一头撞了出来。

“对不起……我刚刚在里面睡着了……”她不好意思地说，马尔福家的浴缸太舒服了。“咦？西弗，你变回来了？”

眼前是那个她熟悉又陌生的年轻男人，他比卢修斯高一些，穿着他的睡袍有点可笑，绝交的一年他变化很大，长高了，也结实了。

莉莉摸了摸自己的脸，“我变回来了吗？”

“嗯。”斯内普看着湿漉漉的红头发点了点头，飞快地移开了眼睛，“我们喝的复方汤剂剂量已经很大了，我觉得没必要二十四小时保持变化，否则药效很快会减低。明天早晨我们喝下新的一瓶，可以保持到夜里十二点，”他转身，纳西莎的睡袍对于莉莉有点大，他居高临下都快看见她的胸了，“所以你随身还要带一瓶，以防止半夜十二点还不能回到家的情况。”

莉莉很认真地点了点头，给头发施了一个速干咒，“就这些？还有什么要注意的吗？”

“暂时没有了，纳西莎还是很好演的，你别笑别哭别有表情就可以了……”冰山面瘫最好演。

卢修斯才是最难演的，他还要去魔法部上班。

虽然情况很诡异，但两个人还是在床上躺好了。斯内普关掉了灯，莉莉张嘴想说什么，结果只打了一个哈欠。

“晚安。”斯内普硬邦邦地说，背对她翻了一个身。

“晚安。”莉莉觉得这情况有点像小时候她跟西弗勒斯躺在草地上看天的情形，这么想似乎就不那么尴尬了，她一边想一边迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

两个小时后，斯内普醒了，他对自己的理智很有信心，绝对不会半夜去偷袭莉莉。可是，现在这是什么情况？

莉莉在梦中开心地咂了咂嘴，她整个人都滚到了床中央，把斯内普挤到了床边。她的被子已经不见了，所以她似乎有点冷，于是她像搂抱枕一样把胳膊搭在斯内普脖子上，腿搭在他肚子上，压的他喘不过气。

这睡相也太差了吧，斯内普默默地爬下了床，皱着眉站在床边打量着莉莉。

就她这睡相，睡袍是不适合她了，她的肩膀和大腿都从袍子里露了出来，在夜色里微微泛着白光。斯内普忽然觉得有点口干舌燥，他转身拿起桌子上已经冷透的红茶猛喝了一口，然后听到身后扑通一声，莉莉已经从他那边床上滚了下去，摔在长毛地毯上。

她连眼睛都没睁，嘴里小声嘟囔了一句“哎呦……练习……”就又睡着了。

斯内普满意地点了点头，绕过莉莉上了床，终于可以睡觉了，真好。

不过她一直想练习什么啊？


	3. Chapter 3

天没亮莉莉就被斯内普叫醒了，她觉得全身都疼，好像在地板上睡了一夜，但斯内普不承认。

喝了复方汤剂，莉莉坐在纳西莎的梳妆台前鼓捣她那些化妆品，听到身后斯内普发出不耐烦的声音。

卢修斯的西服太难穿了，又是袖扣又是领夹，他搞了几下就烦了。

“我来帮你弄吧。”莉莉看他一只手怎么也扣不上袖扣，连忙走过去帮忙。

“不用。”斯内普气鼓鼓地说，他最不喜欢让别人帮助。

“我帮你先弄好，一会你帮我画眉毛。”莉莉知道他的臭脾气，施舍是不行的，必须等价交换。

斯内普看了一眼莉莉画的毛毛虫眉毛，不吭声了。

莉莉轻轻地替他别上袖扣，卢修斯的领夹还带着极细的小链子穿过胸前的扣眼，精致但繁琐，莉莉低着头小心地摆弄那小东西，斯内普僵硬地站着，看着她几乎趴在他怀里，他忽然很理解卢修斯一毕业就结婚的急切心情，一个只属于他的妻子，冠上他的姓氏，这感觉好极了。

可惜眼前的是假妻子，是随时都能结束的扮装游戏。

“好了！”莉莉站起身，对他得意地一笑，眼睛眯成弯弯的小月牙，虽然是纳西莎的脸，但却是莉莉的表情，如果是熟人，一眼就能分辨出来，斯内普却不想提醒她，如果一整天都对着真正的纳西莎，那也太难受了。

斯内普也不会画眉毛，但他记忆力很好，他能清楚记起纳西莎画完眉毛的样子，然后模仿一个。

“好了，”他收起眉笔，对自己的记忆很有自信。

“西……卢修斯，你画的真好！”莉莉照了照镜子，发出赞叹声。

早饭家养小精灵已经做好了，按餐具摆放的位置看，纳西莎一贯是坐在卢修斯身边吃的，而不是传统的分坐餐桌两头，这两人感情真的很好，莉莉感叹道，对自己心里的那个疑问更肯定了。

“西……卢修斯呀，”莉莉装作吃东西的样子，低下头跟斯内普说，“一会你出门的时候，我们是不是要……亲一下？”

斯内普呛了一下，他嘴里滑嫩的炒蛋立刻跟橡胶一样难咬了，“什么？”

“吻别呀，他们会不会？”莉莉认真地问。

斯内普心想，我要说不会那我就是个大傻瓜。

“嗯……”他不置可否地说，但给莉莉的感觉就是肯定。

“我认真想过了，你可以亲一下我这里，”莉莉拿叉子在嘴角的附近画了一个圈，“别的地方，我们……我们又没有练习过，我怕我会露馅……”她小小声地说，脸越来越红。

原来她一直在盘算的“练习”是练习这个。

真是个认真的人啊，斯内普看着格兰芬多的女级长，极大可能将来的女学生主席，真想为她鼓掌。

看来他上次嘲讽了她之后，她的确对他们现在的关系好好想过了，而且想得还挺多。

斯内普其实没想过到这一步，毕竟马尔福夫妇也不是什么热恋中的小情侣了，公开的亲热并不是必选项，但莉莉似乎认为这是必须的。

要是别人斯内普说不定就拒绝了，他不是喜欢占女孩子便宜的人，但这是莉莉呀。一想到自己呵护了八年的小花骨朵将来说不定便宜了谁，斯内普就恶向胆边生。

在壁炉边接过莉莉递上来的手杖，他低下头在刚刚莉莉指定的地方轻吻了一下——从旁边看上去很像亲在嘴唇上。

“我走了，茜茜。”他温柔地说。

他看到莉莉脸上飘起一阵红晕，眼睛像湖水一般闪了闪，他怀疑她有没有这么好的演技。她说，“路上小心，卢修斯。”

卢修斯马尔福的办公室在魔法部地下五层——国际魔法合作司——国际魔法贸易标准协会，他有天生的经济头脑和贸易经验，主要是很有钱，所以在这个部门挂了一个闲职。

说是闲职就说明了他的同事们也有很多时间用来闲磕牙，好在凤凰社替他准备了很多旅行礼物，堵住了那些来闲聊人的嘴。

桌子上堆了一大堆没拆封的信，其实卢修斯也不是很闲，斯内普一边拆信一边想，他毕竟有很多生意……说到生意，卢修斯跑了但生意还在，是不是能通过他的生意往来找到他呢？

莉莉送走了斯内普，在楼上楼下的屋中转了转，这是一栋很大很古老的大宅，每间房屋都宽敞而阴沉，装修很豪华，装饰品新奇但很有品味，看上去像是纳西莎的喜好。

书房似乎是两个人最常呆的地方，书桌后面是两把高背椅，卢修斯的那张一看就是古董，纳西莎的看上去新一些，似乎是婚后才搬到这里来的。莉莉知道英国古老的体面人家，夫妻都是分房睡的，白天先生在书房，太太在起居室，过得泾渭分明。但马尔福夫妇反而像现代的年轻人，所有时间都尽量腻在一起，恩爱得莉莉有点羡慕，她也想要这样幸福的婚姻。

不过最令莉莉惊喜的是，她在书房旁边的起居室里发现了一台电视机。不愧是跟麻瓜做生意的马尔福啊，看来连麻瓜的新闻他也有在看，她白天的时间不怕无聊了。

楼上的房间有点阴森，她决定不乱闯，等斯内普回来让他陪着一起去，门口架子上有几把阳伞，她拿了一把就去了花园。

花园入口是月季搭成的拱门，碗口大的月季花正在盛开，有黄有红有白有粉，花园里更是各种鲜花争奇斗艳，花瓣在阳光下润泽鲜亮，似乎还沾着露珠，馥郁的香气引得蜂蝶纷飞圆舞。

莉莉撑着阳伞走进花海，只觉得全身的紧张和僵硬都消失了，花朵真的是奇怪的安抚物，只是鲜亮和芬芳，便能治愈人心。

没敢闲逛太久，莉莉回了大宅。正好赶上午餐，家养小精灵正在打包一个便当，这个工作以往似乎是纳西莎的，否则小精灵在厨房就能完成了。莉莉暗地里吐了吐舌头，装模作样地去壁炉前拿了一张便签纸好像要给卢修斯留言的样子。她也不知道该写什么，只写了“爱你的纳西莎”就折了起来，放进了便当包里。

小精灵毕恭毕敬地鞠了个躬，消失了。

吃完饭莉莉又去洗了个澡，身上酸疼酸痛的，她知道自己睡相不好，在霍格沃兹就经常掉下床，第二天起来就是这样全身疼，后来她都在床上施个保护咒才保证不会掉下去。但她今天是在床上醒来的，难道是自己睡醒了又爬上去的？她一点印象都没有。

洗完了澡她感觉舒服了一点，就又去床上睡了一会，但没睡一会就醒了，她看了一会书。

眼看到了斯内普该回来的时间，她在壁炉前开始踱步，她看到壁炉附近有一张舒服的小摇椅，看来纳西莎也每天在这里等卢修斯回家。她坐了上去，摇了摇，的确很舒服。

此时壁炉里绿光一闪，卢修斯马尔福从壁炉里走了出来，莉莉愣了一下，稍微有点迟疑，她拿不准这是斯内普还是真正的卢修斯，直到看到来人皱起了眉头，才轻快地笑了出来，她上前一步，在他唇角吻了一下，“欢迎回来，卢修斯。”

斯内普的一天十分不轻松，不过他事先做过功课，记忆力又好，打了几次太极，就把卢修斯的工作搞清楚了。他的工作基本都跟与麻瓜贸易有关，但现在局势不好，与麻瓜贸易能维持就不容易了，也没有人有闲心去制定新贸易政策，所以国际魔法贸易标准协会现在基本就没什么事做，但陪着同事闲磕牙还不如让斯内普去跟巨怪搏斗。

莉莉主动的吻让他一身的烦躁消散了不少，他脱了那身不舒服的套装，喝了点茶才觉得又活了过来。

饭后回了房间，斯内普把自己关于用生意往来定位卢修斯想法告诉了莉莉，他拿回来很多商业上的信件，很多地址都指向了伦敦的一个商贸机构，当然卢修斯肯定不在那里，但那里有可能会转寄需要他亲自处理的信件。

“所以过了这一阵，我要去一趟伦敦。”斯内普说。

“那我跟你一起去。”莉莉说，“我好久没去过伦敦了。”

斯内普搞不清莉莉是纯粹想玩还是要继续监视他，他没反对，只是扬了扬眉，“我们如果要一起出门，似乎就要把“练习”提上日程了。”

莉莉脸红了，她眨了眨眼，小声说：“好。”

那不如就现在？看她没有反对的样子，斯内普拉过她的手，让莉莉坐在自己身边，他心跳的很快，但故意做出一副认真的样子。

他没有着急贴上去，先轻轻地捻着她的手，慢慢地跟她十指紧扣，莉莉已经闭上了眼睛，她整张脸都涨红了，但还是坚定地仰起了脸。

斯内普用手托住她的脸，他觉得自己也闭上眼睛为好，莉莉现在还是纳西莎的脸。

感觉到斯内普嘴唇的时候，莉莉还是瑟缩了一下，她的心已经快跳成两半了，不管是他微小的辗转和吮吸，都带给她巨大的刺激，她紧紧闭着眼睛，不由自主抓紧了他胸口的衣服。

他忽然离开了，猛地站了起来，转身往浴室走去，“我先去洗澡了，”他说，“今天真的很累。”

莉莉松了一口气，她转头看着镜子里的自己，满脸通红，眼睛水汪汪的，气息都喘不均匀，果然——必须练习才行。

斯内普在浴室里呆了很久，久到莉莉以为他在里面睡着了，他才带着一身水汽出来，他似乎真的挺累，直接上了床。

不敢吵他，莉莉蹑手蹑脚地去卸了妆，洗了一个战斗澡，她今天洗过一次，所以这次就随便洗了洗，然后她发现自己变回来。

已经过了十二点了吗？时间可真快。

莉莉一边想着一边给头发施了一个速干咒，她关了灯，蹑手蹑脚地爬上了床，斯内普背对着她，不知道睡没睡着。

“西弗，你睡着了吗？”她轻声说，还是交代一下自己睡相不好的事情，她想给床施个保护咒，免得自己再掉下去。

“怎么了？”他声音很低很低。

莉莉还没开口，斯内普便翻过了身，他的眼睛在黑暗里似乎在闪光，“莉莉，我们再练习一下吧。”

他一只手轻轻抚上了莉莉的脸。

第二次的练习有黑夜的遮掩似乎好了很多，斯内普吻上来的时候，莉莉鼓足勇气搂住了他的脖子。她的反应让他愣了一下，接着便轻柔地贴上了她的嘴唇，他先是辗转地蹭着她的唇瓣，似乎觉得不足，便张开嘴轻咬住了她，在她的唇上吮吸着，舌头也不老实地舔着她齿龈，在她呼吸急促的瞬间攻进了她的齿间，扫荡着她嘴里的每一个地方，挑逗着她的唇舌。

莉莉只觉得头脑一片雾蒙蒙的，全身的力气都消失了，她本能地回应着他的撩拨，仿佛有电流在她身上划过，酥酥麻麻地，带着热和亢奋，流进了她的小腹。

等斯内普反应过来，他不知道捧着莉莉的脸辗转了多久，窗外的月色十分皎洁，他能看到小女生脸上迷蒙地表情，十分诱人。他刚刚做的其实早就超过了“练习”的范围，但她没有抗议，只是顺着他。于是斯内普又在她唇上轻吻了一下，把她搂在怀里。

莉莉呼吸渐渐平稳，她听着斯内普激烈的心跳，不知道为什么搂着他的手没有松开，两个人互相拥抱着，渐渐睡着了。


	4. Chapter 4

天还没亮，斯内普就被什么声音吵醒了，他睁开眼，映入眼帘的是红发少女完全谈不上美丽的睡颜，她睡在他怀里，搂着他的胳膊，似乎抱着什么就会安心不会乱滚。斯内普看着莉莉，心里忽然觉得暖暖的，要是这不是一场演戏多好。

窗户上又传来奇怪的声音，斯内普想起来，他动了一下胳膊，莉莉醒了，朦朦胧胧间她还往回抢了一下，才发现自己抱的是斯内普的胳膊。

她立刻松开了手，往床的另一边挪了挪，窗户上的声音更急促了，莉莉奇怪地看了一眼好整以暇坐在床上拉着被子盖住腰际的斯内普，只好自己爬下了床，去开窗户。

一只半大猫头鹰飞了进来，对莉莉亲昵地伸出一只脚，“哦……是安妮啊，怎么这么早就来了呢”莉莉自言自语，她展开信，看了看，似乎在考虑怎么回信。

那只猫头鹰在窗台上等着，对这个陌生的地方东张西望，然后被斯内普一把掐住了脖子。

“西弗，你干什么？”莉莉惊讶地叫了起来，“你轻点，你要掐死安妮了。”

“安妮？”斯内普冷笑了一声，“波特的猫头鹰吧？你要给他回信？”

“难道我不能……”莉莉生气地睁大眼睛，但是立马她的气焰就消失了，“是的，我不能……我现在应该身在ZNS魔法学校，是没办法跟任何人通信的。”

“算你还有点脑子，把信原样绑回去，不要给猫头鹰吃的，然后立即把复方汤剂喝了，这样猫头鹰就认不出你了。让波特以为他的信寄不到吧，除非你想害死我们俩。”斯内普在莉莉绑好了信之后，打开窗直接把猫头鹰安妮扔了出去。

早晨的好心情荡然无存，斯内普现在一肚子火，波特那个xxx，写信写到这里来了，还真是追着不撒手，看来邓布利多和莉莉真的什么都没告诉他，想起昨晚的一幕幕，斯内普心底居然有一丝邪恶的快意，当然了当然了，谁能接受的了呢？

“西弗……药？”莉莉把复方汤剂递给斯内普，看着斯内普脸色阴晴不定，也是，遇上跟詹姆波特有关的事情他就不淡定了，他恨他，詹姆波特那个人当年的行为的确遭人恨。

但他这一年收敛了不少，不会再伙同小天狼星给级长们添麻烦了。莉莉现在说不上喜欢波特，也说不上讨厌，跟西弗绝交之后她懒得搭理一切男生，除了级长工作，她基本不跟任何一个男生说话了。

“你跟波特家的猫头鹰很熟了嘛？”斯内普冷冷地说，他今天穿了一套不需要袖扣的长套装，穿得飞快。

因为暑假他总派猫头鹰骚扰我啊，莉莉心说，但她淡淡地嗯了一身，什么也没解释，西弗勒斯对她的控制欲啊，又开始冒头了。

莉莉的态度气的斯内普脸都黑了，他吃完早餐就抓起手杖跨进了壁炉，连“吻别”都忘了。

把叉子“哐啷”扔回了盘子里，莉莉撅起了嘴，她做了什么要被西弗勒斯甩脸色，她早餐也不想吃了，让家养小精灵把饭菜全撤了。

此时一个陌生的家养小精灵忽然闪现在门厅，送来了一封信。

“亲爱的茜茜，回来也不告诉我一声，今日我去看看你。爱你的贝拉。”

贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇？那个著名的狂热食死徒？她怎么忘了她是纳西莎的姐姐了呢？莉莉顿时紧张了起来，可是西弗勒斯此时已经走了，她根本找不到人可以商量。

她匆匆忙忙跑向卧室，跑了两步又停了下来，不能跑，不能跑，淡定淡定，要优雅不要慌。

实际慌得一批的莉莉照了照镜子确认了一下外观没什么问题，又默背了一遍布莱克家的亲戚关系，这些明面上的东西没什么问题，希望贝拉别找她聊什么家族秘辛。

她嘴里念念有词，刚走回客厅，就看到壁炉绿光一闪，贝拉特里克斯从里面走了出来。她是个个子很高五官立体的漂亮女人，像所有微黑的姑娘一样有一双大长腿，她的黑发柔滑地打着卷披在肩上，一双眼睛亮的吓人。

“茜茜，”她有一种偏执的热情，走上前紧紧地抱住了莉莉，“回来了怎么也不通知我，别人告诉我卢修斯去上班了，我才知道你回来了。”

“我在路上生病了，一直很不舒服，怎么能邀请你来呢，那太失礼了。”那天的小失误让莉莉找到了一个好借口。原来卢修斯一回去上班他们就知道了，看来食死徒还魔法部里眼线不少。

那贝拉这次来，看来是看望和监视皆有。

贝拉点了点头，“我就说卢修斯带你去什么沙漠嘛，哪里环境太差了，你一定受不了。”

“是的，太热了。”招呼家养小精灵上了茶，莉莉喝了一口，把一早准备的礼物拿了出来，黑色蛇形挂坠看得出贝拉很喜欢，她立刻挂在了脖子上。

“咱们姐妹干嘛这么客气，但我戴上真漂亮，茜茜你很有眼光。”她张狂地笑着，然后忽然眼光暧昧地打量着莉莉，“我说，你的肚子怎么还没有动静？卢修斯不行吗？”

莉莉只觉得血往脸上冲，她喝了口茶强自镇定地拉下了脸，“贝拉！”她生气地瞪了她一眼。

“哎呦，我一说卢修斯你就生气，好了好了，他神勇无比可以了吧，但你们结婚好几年了，为什么还没有孩子？安多米达女儿都能打酱油了。”

“卢修斯说我年纪太小，希望再等两年。”莉莉把斯内普告诉过她的理由搬了出来。

贝拉蹭就跳了起来，大声说，“你都二十二了，小什么小，不是我说，卢修斯跟麻瓜接触太多了，思想越来越危险，巫师一直是早婚的，有什么关系，谁家因为生孩子死了的？”

“卢修斯的妈妈就是这么死的。”莉莉觉得卢修斯这么看也挺可怜的。

贝拉闭嘴了，但还是一脸的不服气，“我还指望了你早点生个小布莱克出来呢，布莱克家太久没有小孩子哭了。”

“所以，你偷偷去看安多米达了？”莉莉心说纳西莎生出来也是小马尔福不是小布莱克啊。

“哦……怎么可能，我怎么可能去看那个蠢货，”贝拉露出嫌弃的表情，“是家里的老太太偷偷去看了，别看她亲手把安多米达除名了，居然跑去麻瓜社区偷偷看她，老糊涂了。”

“回来怎么说？”可怜天下父母心啊，莉莉心说，布莱克夫人这样偏执的性格也会偷偷去看女儿过得好不好。

“唉，回来又哭又笑的，说安多米达的女儿尼法朵拉是个天生的易容马格斯，是布莱克家的血脉，布莱克家祖上出了多少多少代易容马格斯，然后又开始骂人说她为什么不听父母的话跑去嫁个麻瓜。不过他们准备给雷古勒斯联姻了，在他被标记前。”

莉莉愣了一下，手抖差点打翻了茶具，雷古勒斯布莱克过完暑假才上六年级，他要被标记了？也是，西弗勒斯不也是在六年级被标记的吗？

“你害怕什么？这是荣耀！”贝拉皱起了眉头，她觉得茜茜有点不对劲，可又说不出来哪里不对。

莉莉知道越是此时此刻越不能慌乱，她直视贝拉的眼睛解释道，“卢修斯说很疼的。”

“一涉及到你丈夫你就乱了阵脚，茜茜，真没用。”贝拉挽起自己的左臂，展示着那里的黑魔标记，“这是荣耀！”她眯起眼睛又强调了一遍。

“疼吗？”莉莉轻轻碰了一下，那图案跟活的一样。

“疼？”贝拉忽然笑了起来，眼睛甚至透出一股媚态，她不正经地眨了眨眼，“就跟你和卢修斯的第一次一样疼。”她主人的标记对她来说不是疼痛，而是极乐。

莉莉涨红了脸，她知道贝拉疯了，而且疯得很危险。

晚上斯内普回来，莉莉还是坐在壁炉边等他，看到他迈出壁炉，她走上前，嘴角擦过他的唇角，低声说，“贝拉今天来过了。”

对于莉莉敷衍的吻，斯内普很不高兴，他哼了一声，但心一下子提到了嗓子眼，要是今天莉莉露馅了，他现在回来见到的就是莉莉被钻心剜骨的尸体了。贝拉特里克斯是个疯子。

“怎么样？”他低声说。

“我也不知道她有没有怀疑，我已经尽力了……”莉莉把来龙去脉说了一遍，她担忧地转来转去，可怜巴巴地看着斯内普。

看她一副求夸奖的样子，斯内普张开了手，“你做的很好，真的很好。”

莉莉抱住斯内普的时候才觉得心不那么慌乱了，她现在才知道有个可以依靠的人有多重要。在霍格沃兹的生活很安稳，这种感觉一直不明显，直到现在这样风雨飘摇的状态，她才发现原来格兰芬多勇气逼人的女级长也需要安全感，也需要一个可以拥抱的人。

晚上，莉莉躺在床上，轻轻触摸着斯内普的左臂，那里一片光滑，什么都看不出来，但她知道那里藏着可怕的过去。

“疼吗？当时？”贝拉都没否认痛，只是她的比喻……莉莉脸红了。

斯内普笑了一下，再疼也不如心疼，那时候他活得浑浑噩噩，疼又有什么关系，只是找一个借口自我折磨而已。

如果是卢修斯，他应该会说“你亲一下它就不疼了”吧？他用惯了卢修斯的思维，不由自主地这么想。

“疼。”最后他只说了一个字。

这个字里的沉痛让莉莉愣了一下，难道……莉莉不敢细想，“是因为……”

“不是，当然不是……”斯内普心虚的否认反而肯定了莉莉的想法。

她感觉眼眶发酸，她低下头，把嘴唇贴了上去。

斯内普被她的动作震了一下，那温柔的触感好像电流， 穿透了他的肌肤，直接击中了他的心。

“莉莉？”他感觉到温热的液体划过他的肌肤，他抬起莉莉的脸，“你哭什么？已经不疼了。”

“西弗……对不起……”莉莉的眼泪像断了线的珠子一样滑落下来，斯内普用手去擦，可是越擦越多。

“真的……已经不疼了。”他低声说，他抱住她，轻轻拍着她的背，他感觉到她的眼泪流到他的脸颊上，这是莉莉因他而流的眼泪，很暖。

莉莉就这样抽抽噎噎地睡着了，虽然今天没有“练习”，斯内普反而觉得两个人更加亲近了，他伸手轻轻地把她的长发别在耳后，觉得心里满当当的。


	5. Chapter 5

莉莉拿了一大堆请柬，在那叹气，看来贵妇的生活也没那么清闲，她根本没有窝在小起居室看电视的时间，自从贝拉来了一次之后，纳西莎的社交圈似乎全知道她回来了，然后请柬就跟雪片一样飞来了。

她问了一下斯内普，他说她不用全部回复，挑一些感兴趣的去就行了。可是这个“感兴趣”应该是纳西莎感兴趣，而不是她自己感兴趣吧，莉莉觉得好难选。

而且有些贵妇的邀约是不能不去的。

今天上午莱斯特兰奇老夫人的玫瑰花展，她就不得不去。

莱斯特兰奇跟布莱克家是联姻关系，跟卢修斯还算是另一种关系上的“同事”，所以无论从哪一方面，她都得去。

世界上所有人都知道贝拉跟她丈夫罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇更像是主仆关系而不是夫妻，这辈子贝拉都不会生罗道夫斯的孩子。所以莉莉觉得莱斯特兰奇老夫人是不敢骂贝拉所以找来纳西莎出气的。

整个上午她对着纳西莎各种指桑骂槐，之后更是暗搓搓地表示纳西莎结婚这么久没有孩子是因为卢修斯在外面有情人，然后一群老得都快干瘪的正宗老巫婆们“唧唧嘎嘎”地笑了起来。

因为不是骂的自己，莉莉一点都不在意，该看花看花，面不改色，恍若不闻，让老巫婆们气歪了鼻子。莉莉看到有个老巫婆连魔杖都掏出来了，赶紧偷偷去角落给自己套了一个铁甲咒。果然没一会就飞来一个魔咒准备打碎她手里的杯子，结果被铁甲咒反弹了回去，敲碎了一排花盆。啊，莉莉心想，女巫贵妇圈真可怕，还得文武双全。

终于熬到中午，评选出了最美玫瑰花，莱斯特兰奇夫人阴阳怪气地上台致辞，仰头把手里的水喝光，莉莉心说终于能回家。

她转过身，吃惊地发现卢修斯站在门口，对她皱了皱眉。

西弗怎么来了？她立刻对他伸出手。斯内普大步走向她，拉住她的手，拇指亲昵地轻抚着她的手背。

他知道她今天来这里，上午办公室里同僚奇怪地问卢修斯你为什么这次让尊夫人自己去了，莱斯特兰奇夫人不是超级恨布莱克家吗？她一定会欺负马尔福夫人吧？

这种家族秘辛斯内普不可能知道，于是他趁着中午时间匆匆忙忙赶了过来，看到莉莉没什么事儿，他才放下心。

“她们欺负你了吗？”他贴在她耳边问道。

“只是一直在欺负纳西莎，没有欺负我。”莉莉回答，她看到老巫婆们都虎视眈眈地盯着她，心里忽然调皮起来，“展示一下我们练习的成果吧，现在。”她轻声说。

斯内普愣了一下，然后了然的贴紧她，吻上她甜蜜的红唇。莉莉抚摸着他的脸，似抗拒又似娇嗔地轻轻推了他一下，然后两人抵住额头，微笑了起来。

两人甜的流出蜜的恩爱画面让花展上的谣言一下子成了一个笑话，现场的冷门的花卉记者抢到了八卦版的头条，马尔福夫妇的亲热照又要上报纸了。

中午两个人决定在外面吃饭，莉莉一口气点了好几个沙拉，还有一杯冰镇泡沫苏打水，不知道是不是跟刚刚的吻有关，她觉得心烦气躁。

“你吃多了这些会肚子疼的。”斯内普提醒她。

“我只是想吃点凉的。”她嚼着生菜叶说，肚子里好像有一团火在烧，说难受又不难受，就是感觉热，心烦。她忽然闻到一股味道，很好闻，像冰凉的黑巧克力冰淇淋。

“我想吃冰淇淋。”她抬头看了看斯内普，觉得他担心地看着自己的样子，简直帅爆了。

“茜茜……”斯内普担心地摸了摸她的额头，稍微有点烫。“我们回家吧，我觉得你生病了。”

莉莉又是跟着斯内普随行显形的，他刚刚摸她那一下让她觉得他的手凉凉的很舒服，她明明没喝酒，却有点微醺的感觉，抱住他的胳膊不撒手。

斯内普把莉莉放到床上就被她搂住了脖子，她的手烫的吓人，一直往他衣服里钻，“西弗，西弗，你凉凉得好舒服……嗯～味道也很好闻。”

“莉莉，你怎么了？”她一直往他身上贴，她今天穿得是一件无袖的小洋装，裙子也就到膝盖，随着她扭了几下，就跑到了大腿上。

斯内普感觉她全身烫的吓人，脸上是从没见过的潮红媚态，“莉莉，你是不是喝了什么东西？”迷情剂？

“没有，只喝了一点水，今天有人想打我的杯子来着，被我的铁甲咒反弹回去了……”莉莉昏昏沉沉地想，我真厉害。

看来有人知道杯子里有东西，想帮纳西莎却失败了。怪不得上午有人提醒他不能让纳西莎一个人去莱斯特兰奇家，这哪是什么花展，这明明是鸿门宴。

来不及多想，莉莉拉住了他的领带，主动吻上斯内普的嘴唇，她立刻感觉舒服多了，啊，西弗的嘴唇真棒，她主动舔着他的嘴唇，把舌头钻进他嘴里，跟他的舌头嬉戏。

然后她就被西弗按住了，他加重了嘴上的力道，攻城略地一般在她口中扫荡，美妙的感觉在体内游走，燃烧了理智，他含了她的唇瓣吸食舔弄，或是缠着她的舌勾转猛吸，或轻吮，或重咬，顺着感情，循着本能，全身好像将要燃烧成灰烬。

她解开他的领带，把手钻进他的领口，轻轻地摸着他的肌肤。

“西弗……把衣服脱了好不好？”莉莉感觉他皮肤的感觉太好了，又凉又柔软，但斯内普的西服大约有一千个扣子吧，她本来就眼花，现在更是重影得解不开。

“你先放开我……”斯内普努力平复着自己的呼吸，他从来不知道莉莉缠起人来这么黏糊，她中了魅药，但他要冷静。

“嗯嗯，快点。”莉莉松开手，在床上打了个滚，发出一声舒服的哼唧，那声音让斯内普的呼吸立刻又粗重了起来。

然后她就被斯内普抱了起来，她搂紧他的脖子，把嘴唇贴上他的脸轻吻着，可是下一秒迎接她的不是软软的床，而是冰凉的冷水浴盆。

“啊……”水好凉，莉莉抖了一下，抹了一把脸上的水，眨了眨眼。斯内普跟她一起泡在冷水里，他穿着衬衫，整个被水打湿了，贴在身上。

“好点了吗？”他问她，吃一堑长一智吧，我一会给你调一瓶解毒剂。

莉莉靠近他，把脸贴在他湿透的胸膛，她的衣服也全湿了，可她还是觉得热，“西弗……我怎么了？你抱抱我。”她搂紧他，不知所措蹭着他，冷水没让她感觉更好，却让身体更加敏感了。

她的手在水里摸来摸去，摸到一个好像硬硬的东西，她好奇地用手指戳了一下，的确是硬硬的，还有点弹性。

斯内普的脸一下子黑了下去，抓起魔杖，给她施了一个昏迷咒。

飘浮咒，速干咒，一系列咒语之后莉莉又躺回到了床上，斯内普觉得冷水澡对莉莉没效果，对他倒是很有效果，那些情欲冲动终于压了下去，刚刚的检查咒表示莉莉喝的魅药药效非常猛烈，他要赶紧熬解毒剂。

去熬魔药之前他给床施了一个保护咒，防止莉莉再滚下去。

莱斯特兰奇大宅里，莱斯特兰奇夫人恨恨地说，“明明都给她喝下去，没想到马尔福半路杀了出来，真是坏我好事。”

“只想让她跟司机，园丁出点什么丑闻吗？你也太仁慈了，下次不如用毒药，以后永远生不出孩子的那种。”

“哈哈哈哈，你说得对，马尔福家几代单传，她如果生不出孩子，看她能骄傲到什么时候！早晚是个下堂妇，哼哼，布莱克家的人都该死！”

莉莉一直睡到暮色四合才勉勉强强睁开眼，嘴里还留着解毒剂的苦味。

“西弗……”她自然而然地向旁边伸出手去，也自然而然找到了那只手，他的拇指会在她手背轻轻地摩挲，带着一点安抚和一点亲昵。

“还在外面乱吃东西吗？”他把她脸上的头发拨到一边，她出了很多汗，现在脸色整个惨白，看上去可怜巴巴的。

莉莉全身都不舒服，而且最不舒服的是，她没有失忆。

但她决定装作失忆了。

“我都不记得了……”她把眼睛斜到一边，一脸的心虚。

“没事，我记得就好。”斯内普靠在在床头上，眯起眼睛，值得珍藏的记忆啊。

“你！”莉莉撅起了嘴 ，哼，“我去洗澡了。”她爬起来去了浴室。

“你慢一点，你两顿饭没吃了……”斯内普话还没说完，就听到“噗通”一声，莉莉已经摔倒了。

今天一定是莉莉伊万斯的倒霉日，哦，也是她身上这套衣服的倒霉日。

干了又湿，湿了又干，已经快变成咸菜了。

莉莉换了睡袍，半坐在沙发上，吃一碗水果沙拉，她刚刚又扭伤了脚，斯内普坐在她旁边给她治疗脚踝。

他刚坐下，她就把脚丫子伸进他怀里，嘴里含着西瓜苹果块，“谢谢，弄好了给我把桌子上的茶端过来，然后再来一碗水果。”她对他越来越不客气，而且似乎越来越懒。

治疗脚踝不过几分钟，不过她的脚很小，白白嫩嫩的，他搔了她脚心一下，莉莉一缩，睡裙从膝盖上滑了下去。

他的眼神顺着她的膝盖向上爬，一直爬向短裙下面，他的眸色变得更深了。

插了一块西瓜塞进西弗嘴里，莉莉推他去重新拿一碗，她可不喜欢家养小精灵进卧室。

捧住脸，她想起白天的事情，整张脸都烧了起来，刚刚西弗的目光她不讨厌，那缠缠绵绵的眼波甚至让她全身一阵燥热，想贴紧他，想吻他。

天啊，她的药效还没退吗？


	6. Chapter 6

莉莉躺在床上，习惯性地触摸着斯内普的左臂，她用手指轻轻地点着他的肌肤，像弹钢琴一样，弥漫着暧昧的气息。

午夜回复原貌之后，是两个人最轻松的时候，斯内普就在此时会收起自己尖酸刻薄的面具，露出莉莉熟悉的眼神。

她常常私心地想他是不是还喜欢自己，虽然他们曾经绝交了一年，可是不知道斯内普发现了没了，他们曾经的隔阂现在已经没有了，他的歧途被邓布利多砍断了，他现在跟她站在一个队伍里。

于是，多年来他身上那些曾经吸引她的特质，他的聪明，骄傲，认真和努力，又开始闪闪发光。

他认真做魔药的样子，他随手模仿马尔福签名的样子，他拉着脸给她端来红茶的样子，都在她脑中盘桓不去。

甚至现在她也喜欢他对她的亲密。

早就超出练习的范围，他吻她的头发，脸颊和嘴唇，他的手按在她的后背或腰际揉捏着，在漆黑的深夜，在柔软的床上，她回应他，她喜欢他微凉的皮肤和嘴唇，喜欢他安稳的胸膛和劲瘦的腰际，还有他克制的喘息，她感觉她就要沉沦下去了，她居然心里没有一点不愿意。

她一直以来就比他更热情，也更容易受伤，这也是她五年级失败的原因。

所以现在她不想那么多了，有些话说不说出来其实没什么分别，因为，人是会变的。

把握现在就好。

结束了一个销魂的吻，她又摸了摸他的左臂，然后她感觉哪里好像有什么动了起来。

斯内普立刻坐了起来，拿起床头的复方汤剂喝了下去，然后他紧紧捂住了左臂，“黑魔王召集我们了。”他咬住牙。

莉莉看到那里显现出蠕动的黑魔标记，带着一股邪恶的气息，在他的手臂上扭动噬咬，似乎要破皮而出，又似乎要咬穿他的血肉。

几乎同时，莉莉也喝下了复方汤剂，她匆匆忙忙地给斯内普准备衣服，虽然是深夜，但一丝不苟的卢修斯永远不会狼狈显身。

“不用担心我，没事的，在家好好等着我。”斯内普对她点点头，他看出她很紧张。

她紧张地咬住了嘴唇，看着他，一脸的担忧。

他幻影移行了，黑魔王最不喜欢等。

在他马上要消失的一霎那，莉莉上前一步，拉住了他的胳臂，跟随显形了。

斯莱特林庄园更黑更阴森，而且静得吓人。他们出现在一个无人的拐角，斯内普简直要暴怒了，“你疯了，你跟着来干什么？”

他拉住她的胳膊，粗暴地把她拉进旁边最近的房间，那好像是一间图书室，里面都是顶到天花板的书架。

“我只是担心你……”莉莉啜然欲泣，她一时冲动了。

你会害死我们俩的！邓布利多选上他，除了他的标记，更因为他精通大脑封闭术，而莉莉的大脑，基本就是个筛子，黑魔王一眼就能看出她是冒牌货。

“你不能这样，莉……茜茜！”斯内普抓住莉莉的胳膊，他临时改了口，因为他感觉出来了，这里还有别人。

“呦呦呦，被我看见了，你在欺负我妹妹吗？卢修斯，想吃钻心剜骨吗？”贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇微笑着从书架后面绕了出来，她挺高兴的，纳西莎居然跟着卢修斯一起来了，之前她可从来没来过，是不是说明她上次的拜访挺有效的？

斯内普直接把莉莉挡在了身后，他盯着贝拉，心脏乱跳。但匆忙间，心里忽然有了主意，“我不想她来，当然了，我不想这种小事闹到我们主人面前，那样你也一样脸上无光啊，贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇……”

“关我什么事？”贝拉皱起了眉头，她不喜欢别人称呼她这个姓氏。

“哼，”斯内普冷哼了一声，“莱斯特兰奇夫人——当然，不是指你——给茜茜下了药你不知道？我想我们都是忠于主人，所以才让茜茜一个人去了，没想到居然发生这种事。内讧？我想主人不会愿意听到这种消息吧？所以你还是劝劝你妹妹安静地回家吧，她这两天都不正常了……”

“什么？她怎么敢？”贝拉整个眉毛都立了起来，她极端在乎她在伏地魔面前的声望，这的确是会惹得伏地魔不高兴的事情，甚至可大可小。

“茜茜，我会替你讨回公道的，”贝拉一把拉过莉莉，“所以你不要去见我们尊贵的主人了，他已经够忙了。你还是呆在这吧，一步也不许离开。”

莉莉惊恐地看了一眼斯内普，斯内普对她点点头，现在见到伏地魔只会两个人一起死，让贝拉把她藏起来是最好的选择。

把她领到图书室旁边的一个小杂物间，贝拉拉开门，“雷古勒斯，纳西莎先跟你呆一会儿，别让人看到她，也别让她乱跑。”

雷古勒斯愣了一下，他放下手里的书，看着贝拉跟卢修斯匆匆离开，“茜茜姐姐，怎么回事，你怎么也跟来了。”

莉莉要晕过去了，雷古勒斯布莱克为什么在这，她装作虚弱的样子，“我一时冲动就跟着来了。”

“卢修斯是好意，你应该听他的。”雷古勒斯温和地说，他大约是布莱克家最正常的人了。“食死徒这种事还是交给男人吧，我们这些纯血家族，也没什么别的选择，但保护好自己的妻子，是最起码的本分。”他以为纳西莎是为了表忠心才跟着来的。

“唉……你也要被标记了是吗？什么时候？”莉莉上下打量着这件小杂物间，这里可能是雷古勒斯长呆的地方，放了很多书。

“在我订婚之后吧，家里看好了格林格拉斯家的女儿，不过他家的态度不是很明朗，都觉得我们家的疯子太多了——当然不包括你啦。”雷古勒斯笑了笑，他对奎妮没什么特别的感觉，不喜欢也不讨厌，是个联姻的好对象。

“你都想好了？”雷古勒斯真的不像一个食死徒。

“布莱克家需要我。”雷古勒斯低声说，“就像马尔福家需要卢修斯一样，甚至我们还要更艰难些，你知道的。”

是的，布莱克家出了小天狼星还出了安多米达，纯血统的叛徒，而且上一辈没有一个食死徒，要不是贝拉如此狂热平衡了一部分伏地魔的怒气，布莱克家可能早就开始死人了。

两个人都陷入了沉默，遇上一个疯狂的黑魔头，没有谁能独善其身，没有谁能置身事外。

“对了，茜茜姐姐，最近可能还要麻烦你……”

雷古勒斯还没说完门外就响起了脚步声，贝拉拖着卢修斯走了进来，“莱斯特兰奇的事情算我的，下次我不会再帮你说话了，记住了，卢修斯，替主人效命没有任何借口！”说完她把斯内普推到了莉莉怀里，对雷古勒斯点了点头，“给他们找个壁炉，他现在没办法幻影移行了。”

斯内普受了钻心剜骨，因为卢修斯的假期早就应该结束了，而他并没有回来，就算邓布利多紧急找了斯内普和莉莉顶替，也比原计划晚了两天。这已经足够钻心剜骨的了。

但幸好斯内普顶住了伏地魔的摄神取念。

斯内普靠在莉莉肩膀上根本说不出话来了，他头发散乱，脸色铁青，整张脸上都是汗，嘴唇上都是自己咬出来的血洞，他的手指持续地痉挛着，连魔杖都拿不稳。他看了莉莉一眼，拼尽了精神力尽力自己站着。

可是他迈进壁炉的一瞬间就晕过去了。

莉莉不知道哪里来的力量，一路上半背半抱地把斯内普弄上了床，她脱掉了他的外衣，发现他全身的衣服都被汗水浸透了。

“天啊，西弗……”她忍住眼泪，拉起他的手，一根一根地给他按摩手指，解除肌肉痉挛的状态。接下来是手臂，肩膀，大腿，脚趾……身上所有有肌肉的地方。

按摩完之后，莉莉想抱他去洗个澡，发现自己一点都搬不动他，她的力气似乎全部用完了，手指尖都在颤抖。

她抓起魔杖，用了个飘浮咒，把他飘进了浴室，轻轻地浸在温热的浴缸里。

热水让血液在全身更快地循环了起来，他在昏迷中皱起了眉头，他还在痛。

魔法浴缸本来就可以保持合适的水温，莉莉把手伸进水里，继续给他放松按摩，钻心剜骨的刺痛可能还会在他身体里持续几天，但适当的治疗和休养会让情况尽快好转。

把斯内普在床上安顿好，莉莉开始熬制舒缓剂和止疼剂，好在斯内普之前就准备了充足的魔药材料，他甚至知道卢修斯保险柜的密码，花起他的金加隆一点都不心疼。

邓布利多给斯内普提供了莉莉这么一个帮手真的是高瞻远瞩，不知道他想没想到过现今的状态，就算斯内普失去意识，莉莉也能将现存于世的所有魔药配方信手拈来。

“西弗……把药喝了。”莉莉把魔药放凉，让斯内普半靠在床头，轻声哄他。

他昏迷状态下像个蚌壳，死活不张嘴。就算额头上的青筋痛得直跳，他也紧紧闭着嘴，你甭想灌进去任何东西。

哄了又哄，毫无效果。

莉莉干脆把药喝进自己嘴里，搂住他的脖子，贴上他的嘴。

他哼了一声，似乎感觉到了什么，她用舌头舔了他几下，他终于张开了嘴。

终于把两瓶药都灌了进去，莉莉也累的筋疲力尽。看到他终于舒展开了眉头，呼吸也渐渐平顺，她手脚并用地爬上了床，拉住他一直只手，靠在他肩膀上，她脑子里乱糟糟的，但一会就睡着了。

这只是一开始，莉莉，她在半梦半醒之间想着，将来一定会有更恐怖的事情发生，你得做好准备，现在，西弗勒斯只有你，而你只有西弗勒斯。


	7. Chapter 7

斯内普低声呻吟了一声，努力睁开眼，他感到全身都痛，钻心剜骨原来是这样的感觉，感谢卢修斯，他之前没有被黑魔王教训过，第一次感受这种痛苦，仿佛灵魂千疮百孔又被撕成一片片。

他的意识基本在贝拉站出来转移黑魔王注意力时候就已经涣散了，他不知道自己是怎么回来的，疼痛又是如何减轻的，他动了动手指，并没有剧痛后会产生的麻木，只是稍微有点酸胀，嘴里有魔药的味道。

啊，莉莉，莉莉应该也跟他一起回来了，她给他熬了魔药了。

他挣扎着坐起来，头还是非常疼。被子从他身上滑下来，斯内普感到一丝凉意，他低下头，看到自己什么都没穿。

“西弗，你醒了？”莉莉从旁边的椅子上站了起来，“你要喝茶吗？还是吃点东西？”她泡了一壶茶，用魔咒保温着。已经下午了，他昏迷了七八个小时。

斯内普把被子往身上拉了拉，“你给我脱的衣服？”他的声音沙哑得不像话。

“是的，对不起，想让你舒服点，你的衣服都被汗湿透了。”莉莉涨红了脸，赶紧把茶端了过去。

“不用道歉，能给我拿睡衣过来吗？”斯内普接过茶，喝了一口，他的嗓子似乎也受损了，被热水一烫非常疼。

“你吃点东西吧，一会再喝一次药。”她已经熬好了，其间喂了他两次，这次他终于能自己喝了，莉莉觉得自己嘴里的苦味还没有散尽。

斯内普发现自己居然手抖得系不上扣子，他的手可以做大动作，做精细动作就抖得不得了。

“我来系。”莉莉蹲在床边帮他把衣服穿好。

晚餐也安排在卧室，莉莉拿了一个勺子，一口一口喂给他。

“明天就会好了，这是正常的神经痉挛现象。”看出他的不好意思，莉莉赶紧安慰他，西弗的自尊心啊，是一个非常可怕的东西。

“魔法部我已经给你请好了假，卢修斯在抽屉里留了很多假条。你这几天就在家安心休息。”等他洗完澡，在床上躺好，莉莉坐在他身边，抓住他的手，一根手指一根手指地给他按摩。

斯内普看着她，昨晚提前喝了复方汤剂，他们现在已经变了回来，她脸色明显苍白了不少，眼睛下面挂着两个巨大的黑眼圈，他昏迷过去的这段时间，她也很累吧？

把她红发抚到耳后，他说：“莉莉，你害怕吗？我们说不定明天就死了。”

莉莉抬起眼睛愣愣地看着他，是的，昨晚稍有不慎他们已经死了，她害怕，但如果她退缩了，谁来陪着他呢？

“你是在怂恿我及时行乐吗？”她瞪了他一眼，更像在撒娇。

“及时行乐？这个词好，谢谢你提醒我。”斯内普想，他倒是很希望及时行乐，他感觉他的人生现在越来越不归他自己控制了。

莉莉扬起眼睛，“西弗，你教我大脑封闭术吧。”

“想学？”斯内普愣了愣，她的确需要学，但教她大脑封闭术，意味着他可以光明正大地翻看她的大脑。“我可能会看到你的记忆。”

“你可以看啊，我的记忆没什么不能给你看的。”她自然地说，似乎很亲昵，又似乎很坦荡。

惹得斯内普一阵心烦。

“那何不就现在？”他皱着眉，“闭上眼睛，排除杂念，丢掉所有的感情，排空你的大脑。我数三下，三，二，一。摄神取念。”

斯内普看到一幅幅画面像放电影般地在他眼前闪过，小小的莉莉第一次让花朵在手中绽放……佩妮拧掉了她泰迪熊的脑袋……她从秋千上跳下飞在空中……从树下走出来的黑发少年……斯内普认真搅拌坩埚的侧脸……坐上飞天扫帚飞上半空……斯内普盯着她的时候她忽然的心跳……然后画面渐渐消失了，他什么都看不见了，等一下，他又看见了一点，这似乎是她想让他看的，她已经能做到这个了，真是了不起。

斯内普看到四年级时候他趴在图书馆的桌子上睡着了，莉莉轻轻地亲了一下他的脸。

冷静自持的斯莱特林震惊地睁大了眼睛，他看到了什么？斯内普惊讶地喘不过气来，曾经莉莉也喜欢他？

结束了摄神取念，他盯着莉莉，她似乎有点头疼，这是摄神取念的普遍后遗症，可他等不及了。

“莉莉，你……”他抓住她的手臂，热切地看着她。

“我的记忆没什么不能给你看的，对吧？”她闭着眼睛笑了一下，他们曾经很亲密，也曾经互不理睬，她一直知道他的好，五年级那些哭着入睡的夜晚，她曾对自己说，“你再也找不到一个像他那样的人了。”然后就更难过了。

可是最终命运又把他送回她身边了。

她感到斯内普吻上了她的嘴唇，带着愧疚和希望的细吻，跟以往夜里那些青春悸动的吻不同，他似乎在求爱而不是求欢。

他抱紧她，他不能让她再离开他了，他曾经害怕她知道他的心，怕都是自己一厢情愿的幻想。可他现在不怕了，他的阳光也眷恋着他，这是他至今一生中最快乐的了悟。

然后他感到她的手也抱住了他，紧紧地，她在他耳边说，“不要再放开我了，西弗，不管明天是晴天还是雨天，后天太阳还升不升起，让我们一起去面对吧。”

“好。”他低声说。

可是他们都不知道明天既不是晴天也不是雨天，而是晴转阴阴转晴还下冰雹。

因为雷古勒斯送来了一个“惊喜”，方式非常吓人。

早晨，家养小精灵拖进来一个巨大的柳条箱，说是布莱克家主送来的，让马尔福夫人妥善照顾。

“是什么？猫吗？”可是纳西莎不喜欢猫呀，猫容易咬死卢修斯养的那些脆弱的白孔雀。

“打开看看，”斯内普摸出魔杖。

家养小精灵打开了盖子，一颗毛绒绒的粉红色小脑袋伸了出来，那是个四岁的小娃娃——尼法朵拉唐克斯。

“什么？照顾小孩？”斯内普皱起了眉头。

莉莉则拿着雷古勒斯的信又读了一遍，“是的，局势不好，安多米达带着她麻瓜丈夫躲到国外去了，唐克斯是个易容马格斯，而且太小，每天都在变来变去，带不出国，只能先暂存我们家，等他做通了布莱克老夫人的工作就接走。”

“我怎么感觉……我的工作是越来越难做了呢？”斯内普捂住额头。

而此时小唐克斯变了一头铂金发，对卢修斯的及肩金色长发产生了浓厚的兴趣，她兴致勃勃地准备做一个伟大的化妆师了。


	8. Chapter 8

家里有个熊孩子最可怕的是什么呢？

是打翻你熬了一星期的坩埚你还怕她烫着？

还是给墙上喜欢尖叫的画像全部画上胡子？

斯内普觉得是半夜醒来发现小姑娘趴在自己眼前，眼神灼灼地望着自己大叫“啊啊啊，叔叔也变样了。”

莉莉拼命捂住斯内普的手，怕他给唐克斯来个一忘皆空，毕竟这个咒语后遗症还是很大的，从此得了健忘症怎么办？

“哇哦，卢修斯姨夫和茜茜姨妈也是易容马格斯吗？”他们变样了！唐克斯高兴坏了，有人跟她一样哎，她还从来没有遇到过。

斯内普又开始摸魔杖。

“不是啊，不是，我们只是在……变装，是一种游戏……”莉莉拼命想借口。

“我也想玩，我也会变，你看！”唐克斯把头发变成了彩色的，脸也变了样。“明天你们也要变装吗？”唐克斯跃跃欲试。

“不能……我们这个游戏只能在晚上玩。”莉莉想说这是一种不能见光的魔法。

“只能在晚上玩的游戏吗？可是唐克斯晚上要睡觉……”唐克斯打了个哈欠。

斯内普在一旁扬起了眉毛，这个对话他觉得里面有什么歧义。

“是的，小朋友要早早睡觉，你为什么跑过来了？”她给唐克斯在一楼安排了一个小卧室，自认为还是很舒服的。

“唐克斯害怕一个人睡觉，在家里都是妈妈陪我一起睡。”小女孩揉了揉眼睛，她一个人半夜醒了好害怕啊。“我可不可以睡在这里？”

“不行！”斯内普皱起了眉头。

“茜茜姨妈，我想在这里睡。”唐克斯往莉莉怀里钻。

“西……卢修斯！”莉莉瞪了斯内普一眼，“那就在这里睡吧。”

唐克斯一钻进莉莉的被窝就睡着了，斯内普盯着横亘在两人之间的“障碍物”，不高兴地盯着莉莉，莉莉安抚地拍了拍他的手。

“下次给门施个强力封锁咒吧，”斯内普睡着之前想。

强力封锁咒很有用，但斯内普忽略了小女孩的自带功能——打不开门，她会哭。

深深的夜里，小孩子的哭声可以传的很远，之后墙上的画像就加入开始骂人。

简直就好像卧室门口开了演唱会。

斯内普很愤怒。

“给唐克斯找个保姆？”莉莉刚把唐克斯领进门，给她热了一杯牛奶，好让花园里的孔雀们喘口气。

“是的，趁我还没去魔法部上班，赶紧找一个，我觉得你一个人不可能无时无刻盯着她。”昨天唐克斯搞开了马尔福家的密室，里面闪闪发（黑）光的黑魔法物品让斯内普大开眼界，但也差点要了小姑娘的小命。“我已经写信到《预言家日报》登广告了，应该很快就有回音了。”

鉴于马尔福家给的价钱很不错，应征者络绎不绝，但小唐克斯作为终审面试官，异常挑剔。

“我不喜欢胖的，晚上睡觉抱起来肥肥的手感我不喜欢。

“我也不喜欢太瘦的，抱起来柴柴的，不行。”

“这个人好唠叨……”

“她居然不会下巫师棋？”

“她闻起来不舒服……”

斯内普脸上几乎连讽刺的笑容都挂不住了，“她是故意的对不对？”他盯着莉莉，他真的不想二十四小时披着卢修斯的皮，而且（重点是）一点亲密时间都没有。

“好啦好啦，”莉莉拍拍他的胸口，“一会儿还有一个面试者呢，万一这个合唐克斯的眼缘呢？我看看资料，这个应试者很年轻呢，才十六岁……”

莉莉皱起了眉头，“名字叫……莱蜜丝卢平？”

“什么？”斯内普立马也来了兴趣，卢平这个姓不多见啊。

“我想我应该跟这位卢平小姐联系一下……”不是她想的那样吧？

“不，不用，来了不就知道了吗？”斯内普脸上一下子挂上了不怀好意的笑容，莱蜜丝卢平小姐？他很想见一见。

霍格沃兹放暑假了，找不到莉莉骚扰的波特先生和被家族除名的布莱克先生百无聊赖，上次他俩骑摩托车在伦敦被麻瓜警察追，魔法部大怒，现在他们被禁足在家，看着预言家日报闲磕牙。

卢平在看兼职信息，他跟两位少爷不同，家庭条件不怎么好，父母关系更差，暑假打工赚零花钱是一个最好的选择，只是他还没成年，不能用魔法，可选择的范围太少了。

“莱姆斯，你看你看，这里有个周薪很高的工作，可短期，包食宿，而且不需要使用魔法。”小天狼星跳了起来，对卢平挥舞着手里的《预言家日报》。

“真的？”卢平接过来看了一眼就丢到了一边，“人家招的是保姆，要女的。”

小天狼星眨了眨眼，“你可以打扮成女的，波特，卢平的脸很中性对不对？”詹姆波特眼睛一亮，点了点头

“会被发现的，”他不想去欺骗雇主。

“试试才知道会不会被发现啊。”小天狼星一脸坏笑，他快要闲疯了。“哦，你看每周休假一天，还可以连休，你可以在满月的时候请假回来。”

“原来是卢修斯招保姆？他跟纳西莎已经有孩子了吗？”波特看着小天狼星，啊，他的童年女神当妈了？伤心啊。

“不知道，我已经被布莱克家除名了……”小天狼星耸耸肩。

“干脆你改名叫西里斯波特好了，挂在我家家族树上吧，我爸妈那么喜欢你，而且你家也不要你了。”波特随口说道，反正你也长期住在我们家，我们家家族树上没什么人了。

“好啊。”小天狼星眼睛闪了闪，挂你旁边吗？乐意之至。

于是，莱蜜丝卢平小姐就出现在了马尔福庄园。

卢平紧张兮兮地被家养小精灵领了进去，他的确长的很中性，本来就瘦，骨架也不大，穿上连衣裙就是个身材适中的高个姑娘，小天狼星还贴心地选了一件高领连衣裙，遮住了他的喉结。

他戴了一顶棕色的半长假发，用粉底把脸上细长的伤口遮了起来，小天狼星的确很会化妆，化完妆卢平还挺漂亮的，陌生人完全看不出是个男生。

“卢平小姐吗？里面请。”家养小精灵把卢平让进了客厅。

纳西莎马尔福看上去有点坐立不安，她旁边坐了一个彩色头发的小女孩，看上去大约三四岁。

卢平自认为一年级时候跟两个马尔福毫无交际，他们应该完全不认识他。

莉莉看了他一眼，拼命憋住笑，“卢平小姐之前做过保姆吗？”

“没有。”卢平尽量让声音听上去细一些。

“能长期做这份工作吗？”

“我还是学生，只能做暑期工。”他咬了咬嘴唇，看起来没戏了。

“学生，那也就是不能用魔法了？”莉莉点点头觉得这次面试可以结束了。

“是的。”卢平低下了头。

“你会下巫师棋吗？”唐克斯凑近了她的小脑袋。

“会呀。”卢平迟疑地回答。

“喜欢鼻涕虫吗？”别的保姆都会尖叫。

“不讨厌……”

唐克斯爬到了卢平膝盖上，抱了他一下，嗯，这感觉不错，味道有点像她家之前养的狗狗刚刚洗完澡的味道。

“唐克斯！”莉莉大叫！

“我喜欢她！”唐克斯指着卢平笑了起来。

“可是，唐克斯……”莉莉皱起了眉头。

“我也觉得‘她’不错，”斯内普一脸恶意地从窗台旁边转出来，快来看看莱姆斯这一身装束，太可笑了，让他这样穿一个暑假，他会非常开心的。

“卢平小姐，”斯内普着重强调了小姐两个字，“你知道我们大宅里总会有很多秘密的，你要想在这里工作，需要你跟我们签一个保密协议，可以吗？”就算露馅了也不怕。

“当然可以。”家族秘辛吗？卢平惊讶地点点头，他根本没想到能得到这个工作，这里的周薪是普通兼职工作的两倍，而且不用花力气，轻松多了。

“那就签字吧，今晚你就可以住下来了。”斯内普挥挥手，飞来了一大堆合同，他急切需要没有唐克斯骚扰的夜晚。


	9. Chapter 9

给门施了强力封锁咒，斯内普又到门口听了几次，没有小孩哭，画像也没有骂人，这么安静的夜晚，他忽然觉得有点不适应。

“西弗，不要去听了，”莉莉把单面镜拿出来，“不放心可以直接看啊。”

她把唐克斯小卧室的镜子改成了单面镜，可以从这边看到那边，但那边看起来只是正常的镜子。

卢平盘着腿大咧咧地坐在床上给唐克斯念《诗翁彼豆故事集》，小唐克斯已经困了，抱着她的毛绒娃娃眼睛眨个不停。

“为什么要卢平？”莉莉很疑惑，“不怕他看出来吗？”

“他签了保密契约，看出来也不怕，而且我觉得卢平就算看出来也不会泄密。”格兰芬多不会违抗邓布利多，“而且你不想看卢平穿裙子吗？”斯内普冷笑着贴在莉莉身边。

“西弗勒斯！”莉莉不同意地瞪他，她为什么要看格兰芬多的男级长穿裙子啊！

“明天我把马尔福家的女仆制服找出来，你交给他，我想他应该没有替换的衣服。”

“马尔福家还有过女仆？”家养小精灵不够用吗？

“还有过管家和男仆呢，”他翻过储藏间，里面什么都有，“曾经马尔福家也是人丁兴旺，不过后来他家实在是没什么人需要伺候了，就只剩家养小精灵了。”纯血世家都这样，人口凋敝是每个家族的必然结果。

看了一眼单面镜，唐克斯已经睡着了，卢平去洗漱了一下，把自己的枕头毯子铺在了地毯上，睡在地上。可能是怕唐克斯害怕，他把一只手搭在床上，握着唐克斯的小手。

莉莉凑过来，“给他弄个小床？”

“不用，随他高兴吧。”斯内普才不管卢平睡地上还是天上，他把莉莉抱过来，蹭着她的鼻尖，他好久都没看到莉莉的脸了，唐克斯闯进来之后他们二十四小时都要喝复方汤剂。

莉莉涨红了脸，他的手好热，鼻息也好热，这样的西弗让她觉得有点危险，又有点高兴。

他贴上了她娇艳的嘴唇，辗转着，然后给他无处安放的手找了个好地方。斯内普摸上她胸口的时候莉莉有点害羞，她推了他一把，被他捉住了手。他的吻太热烈了，探寻着她敏感的肌肤，莉莉觉得头晕目眩，她拼命喘气，把身体紧紧贴着他。

“莉莉，”他低喘着停下来，“我们成年后去结婚吧？”十七岁，巫师十七岁就成年了，他们俩的生日都在一月份，还有半年，就可以去魔法部领婚姻契约了。

“嗯？你这算是求婚？”莉莉脑子还有点晕，她没想过这么早结婚。

“是的，答应我好不好？”需要他跪下吗？他忍不住了，他想要她。

“连个戒指都没有？”妈妈说，不能相信男人床上说的鬼话。

斯内普买过戒指，他用第一次卖魔药赚的钱给莉莉买了一个小戒指，很寒酸的小戒指，大约还没有波特少爷袖口的一颗袖扣值钱，他都没敢拿出来给莉莉。

“我……三年级的时候买过一个，”他期期艾艾地说，“我以后给你买个更好的。”

三年级？西弗你真早熟。莉莉搂住他的脖子，“我就要三年级那一个。”

她甜蜜地笑了，西弗这么没有安全感的人，或许给他一个家会让他安心吧。何况她现在觉得两个人生活在一起也挺好的，他们也会有唐克斯这么调皮的孩子吗？莉莉忽然红了脸。

第二天是个大晴天，莉莉坐在花园里发呆，她昨晚睡得有点少，今天早起有点困。

唐克斯又在花园里扑孔雀，拽孔雀尾巴，等卢修斯回来，他的孔雀都要离家出走了。

卢平一脸难看地走了出来，他刚刚去屋里给唐克斯拿果汁，就看到卢修斯站在书房门口一脸玩味地看着他，那眼光顺着他的脚脖子一直溜达到头发梢，要多轻佻有多轻佻。

卢平想起小天狼星的话，“卢修斯不会看你一眼的，他简直沉迷我茜茜姐姐，而且他要敢怎么样，我相信贝拉姐姐能把他三条腿都打断。”

呸！听听他说的话，“卢平小姐，我觉得你的裙子太长了，你应该穿短一点。”他的裙子是有点长，但这是男雇主应该说的话吗？这不是调戏吗？

他应该找纳西莎谈谈，对，如果卢修斯哪天兽性大发，他……不就露馅了吗？

“唐克斯，亲爱的，你别拽了，孔雀还要靠这些毛毛娶媳妇呢。”今天变成了紫头发，尖鼻子的唐克斯一直在试图拽下来一根孔雀的尾羽，卢平把她哄走了，带她洗干净手，把果汁和饼干端给她。

看小姑娘已经快乐地吃上了，卢平走到纳西莎面前。纳西莎看到他就忍不住嘴角上扬，“有什么不适应吗？卢平……小姐。”

“不，只是……马尔福先生刚刚评价了我裙子的长度……”这样的暗示听得出来了吧？

“哦，对。我让家养小精灵把衣服放在你床上了，你的裙子太长了，马尔福先生说看到你绊倒两次了……所以，我给你准备了新制服，裙子会短一点，比较好走路。”马尔福家女仆制服裙长到膝盖，也是高领的，卢平会喜欢吧。

“我今天也绊倒了两次。”唐克斯一脸饼干渣在一旁插嘴。

卢平目瞪口呆，这两口子是商量好了的吗？天啊，我是不是需要剃腿毛了？

“莱蜜丝姐姐，”唐克斯一口喝完了果汁，“我今天还要听月亮脸的故事。还有，我抓了五条鼻涕虫，可不可以放在你的口袋里？”

“可以。”卢平垂头丧气地抱着唐克斯去讲故事了，果然钱不是那么好赚的。

“他今天粉没涂均匀，”斯内普从旁边走出来凉凉地说 ，“不过他对小孩子还是挺有耐心的。”

“当然了，卢平是个好人……”莉莉说完就看了一眼斯内普，果然斯内普立刻生气了。

“嗯，我是坏人。”他拉长了脸。

“西弗，你知道我不是那个意思。”莉莉拉住他的手摇摇晃晃撒娇。

“摄神取念。”斯内普忽然说。

他看到一瞬间自己站在书房窗前的影子，还有唐克斯跑来跑去的欢快脸庞，接着是一些贵妇的酒会，莱斯特兰奇夫人扭曲的老脸，玫瑰花比赛的大金杯。

“你做的很好，很好……”他拍了拍莉莉的肩膀，莉莉太有天赋了，显示琐碎的生活细节的大脑比茫然空洞的大脑更真实可信，她刚开始学习就能达到这种状态，怪不得斯拉格霍恩教授那么推崇她。

“头疼……”莉莉长出了一口气，她有认真练习过。“西弗，你为什么突然……”

“因为我们有麻烦事了……”斯内普拿出一张请柬。“埃弗里家的女儿要出嫁了，嗯，就是威廉埃弗里的姐姐，啊，别瞪我了，我知道你讨厌他，但他们家是黑魔头面前的大红人，老埃弗里年轻时候就追随黑魔头了，所以这次婚宴我想食死徒们都会去的，黑魔王也会去的。”

“所以我会见到黑魔王了？”

“也不一定，不可能人人都见到黑魔王，但我们要做好一切准备。而且，我怕的不仅仅是黑魔王，”他拉紧莉莉的手，埃弗里姐姐嫁的麦克米兰家族也是纯血世家，但没出过食死徒，足够联系起来很多家族了，“你我的一些熟人，恐怕也要到场了。”别忘了波特家也是纯血统。

“哦……梅林！”莉莉紧张地捂住了嘴，她能瞒过霍格沃兹朝夕相处的同学吗？

“别紧张，别紧张，我们一起好好想想……”斯内普把莉莉搂在怀里，他们必须一点纰漏都不能有。

卢平躲在盥洗室刮腿毛，他的体毛比一般人长，可能跟狼人血统有关系，唐克斯好奇地探进头来看。

“莱蜜丝姐姐，你在干嘛？”

“我在脱毛啊……”卢平泪目，女孩子也脱毛吧？他就是体毛长的女孩子不行吗？

“你难道不知道有那种蜜蜡脱毛吗？可快了，一撕就好，脱的很干净，我看我妈妈弄过。茜茜姨妈这里也有，我知道在哪里，我去给你拿。”

半个小时后，马尔福大宅里传来了卢平小姐的惨叫，家养小精灵们纷纷拿着叉子打开了厨房门，什么声音，家里这是进了狼了吗？


	10. Chapter 10

衣香鬓影，珠光宝气，麦克米兰家的婚宴奢华得仿佛皇家宴会，仿佛黑魔阴影根本不存在，大家除了自己争奇斗艳，还把这当做交际场合，纷纷把自家儿女打扮得漂漂亮亮，万一能凑成好姻缘呢？

莉莉心说幸亏听斯内普的去定制了一条新裙子而不是从纳西莎的衣柜里随便找一条，否则一定会露馅。

“你居然今年穿这个颜色？”贝拉对着纳西莎的紫裙子啧啧有声，“以前你不会喜欢这么艳的颜色。”贝拉一如既往穿着黑色的裙子，但换了一个新的样式。

纳西莎很白，穿深紫色很漂亮，但她之前似乎并不喜欢这个颜色，“据说是今年的流行色。”莉莉说，她拿了饮料，但一口都没喝，上次中招了她吸取了教训。

“你跟卢修斯在一起时间长了也开始追逐流行了？”贝拉望了一眼跟魔法部官员站在一起的卢修斯，他站的直直的，完全看不出前几天刚受了折磨，马尔福家的人啊，你想压弯他们很容易，但你想扳断他们就太难了，自己的小妹妹现在也越来越像马尔福家的人了。

今天莱斯特兰奇家只来了贝拉一个人，据说莱斯特兰奇老宅忽然失火，把莱斯特兰奇老夫人烧伤了，住进了圣芒戈，莉莉怀疑这是贝拉干的。

她看到了詹姆波特和小天狼星布莱克，他们站得远远的，波特家作为纯血世家，祖上也是跟各个世家联姻的，但在现在这种形势下，一个格兰芬多家族，在纯血世家里就很不受欢迎了，没有世家愿意把女儿嫁到这样的家族，所以詹姆和小天狼星干巴巴地站在那大吃二喝，没有女孩子走上前跟他们搭话。看到他们不会走过来，莉莉松了一口气，她还挺害怕他们上来搭话的，其实她不知道他们只是害怕贝拉。

但作为已婚男，卢修斯那边的情况就很诡异了，为什么有那么多漂亮姑娘去找他说话啊。莉莉觉得生气不对，不生气更不对。

看到那个穿着低胸裙子的姑娘整个人都快贴到卢修斯身上，莉莉决定还是应该宣告一波主权的。

“卢修斯，我感觉很不舒服……”莉莉走上去，拉住斯内普的臂弯，他今天穿了三件式巫师袍，英俊非常。

“茜茜，你一定是太累了，我扶你去那边休息一下。”能摆脱那些陌生女郎斯内普也松了一口气，他不知道卢修斯是真的认识这么多姑娘，还是她们只是来搭讪的，站在那尴尬得要命。

低胸裙姑娘白了莉莉一眼，转身跟旁观的同伴不知道嘀咕了什么，转身走了。

斯内普拉起莉莉，想穿过舞池上到二楼的休息区，可是很不巧此时的音乐响了起来，新婚夫妇领舞，一对对的男女进入舞池，把他们包围在中间。

莉莉紧张地拉住斯内普的手，她记得斯内普从不跳舞。

“西……”她低声叫了他一声，要不要我装晕？被他捏紧了手，拉进了怀里。

莉莉震惊地发现，斯内普跳的很好。“你会跳舞？你从来没有邀请过我……你到底跟谁学会的？”

斯内普不想说在斯莱特林的小舞会上他被卢修斯马尔福硬拉着跳了多少次，跳的都要吐了。所以他能不跳舞的时候从来不跳。他会，但不代表他喜欢

“闭嘴。”他面带笑容地在莉莉耳边说，气的莉莉狠狠掐了他腰侧。

这首曲子非常轻快活泼，斯内普带着莉莉转了几个圈，就有几组男女过来暗示交换舞伴，斯内普理也没理，自顾自地拉着莉莉跳，他第一次感觉跳舞的感觉还不错，只要舞伴是莉莉而不是卢修斯。

一曲终了，斯内普终于拉着莉莉到了二楼，两个人坐下来，看着一楼的人头攒动又开始了另一场舞。

“我觉得我们还是按原计划，尽快离场比较好，那东西你带着了吗？”莉莉说。

斯内普指了指上衣内侧口袋，“带好了。他装了一袋子蝙蝠血。

他们计划好了，留在这里夜长梦多，等黑魔王一来，卢修斯就假装吐血，两个人赶紧撤，毕竟他刚受了钻心剜骨，留点后遗症很正常。

斯内普站起身，捏了捏她的手，“我下去看看，贝拉不见了，黑魔王可能快到了。”他低头轻吻了一下她的脸颊就匆匆下楼去了。

莉莉伸展了一下疲倦的腿，她这几天有点累，虽然唐克斯不来骚扰他们，两个人亲亲抱抱的时间有点久，但也不应该这么累。

身边忽然传来一股刺鼻的香味，带着一股香风，低胸裙小姐在莉莉身边坐了下来。

“马尔福夫人，”她对莉莉不善地笑了一下，“好久不见。”

莉莉哪认识她啊，她站起来就想走，结果另一边又坐下来另一个浓香扑鼻的姑娘，两个人把莉莉夹在中间，远看上去三个人亲亲热热地坐在一起，实际上莉莉成了夹心饼干。

“你们要干什么？”莉莉冷冷地说。

“哎呀，那么凶干什么，卢修斯不在就暴露了？”低胸裙姑娘用魔杖顶了顶莉莉的腰侧，“卢修斯下楼了，贝拉不在这，你还有什么能耐？其实我们一开始只想找卢修斯叙叙旧，何必把我们家产业吃得那么干净，留一点给我们吃饭又怎么样？不过，看他那么宝贝你，我们于是产生了点别的想法……”

两个姑娘用魔杖指着莉莉，“跟我们走吧？马尔福夫人？我们谈判也需要点筹码是吧？”

莉莉心里大喊：“梅林啊，马尔福家到底有多少仇人啊……”

“放开她！”

莉莉正觉得获救无望的时候，有人来英雄救美了。

小天狼星布莱克用魔杖指着三人，冷冷地说，“放开我姐姐，你们有什么事去找马尔福，别牵扯到她。”

“她不就是马尔福？”低胸裙姑娘大笑起来。她拿出一个破旧的眼镜，对着小天狼星笑了一下，拉起莉莉的手按了上去。

莉莉只觉得天旋地转，眼前一片炫光——那个眼睛是个门钥匙。

可是她刚感觉自己飞了起来，就好像撞到了什么软绵绵但韧性很足的东西上，一下子掉了下来。

二楼的嘈杂和小天狼星的怒吼吸引了不少目光，斯内普眼睁睁地看着莉莉和那两人被门钥匙吸了进去，却又从空中掉了下来，掉在了一楼舞池里。

“茜茜！”他冲了过去。

莉莉因为是最后摸到门钥匙所以也最后掉下来的，她掉在了那两个肉弹姑娘身上，并没有受什么伤，可是此时她感觉小腹有一种熟悉的感觉……

是的，她变成纳西莎马尔福之后周期就一直很混乱，她的亲戚已经很久没来看过她了，今天，她忽然来了……

于是莉莉灵机一动，眼前一亮……

斯内普冲了过来，莉莉趁着混乱从他口袋里掏出那袋蝙蝠血，塞到身下，然后捏破了。

“卢修斯，不，卢修斯……我们的孩子……”莉莉把手从身下拿出来，她的手上都是鲜血，裙子上也都是……围观的贵妇们都倒吸了一口冷气，他们都看到马尔福夫人从空中掉下来狠狠摔了一下，她这是……小产了？

此时贝拉陪着黑魔王刚刚走了进来，就看到大厅里乱哄哄的，一个手下立刻来跟贝拉报告。气的贝拉差点咬碎了牙，她刚走了一会就出这种事。

她看了一眼伏地魔，黑魔王有专门的休息室，先让他远离这闹剧才好，她示意其他人继续陪着伏地魔去贵宾厅，自己冲进了大厅。

她看到卢修斯脸色惨白地打横抱起了纳西莎，纳西莎的裙子上有好大一块血迹，贝拉阴下了脸：“蠢货，快点带她去圣芒戈，剩下的事我来处理！这屋子里不能幻影移行，去外面，快去！”

斯内普急匆匆地带着莉莉跑出了麦克米兰家的大宅，刚刚出了宅门，斯内普就发现怀里的纳西莎恢复了莉莉的模样，他大吃一惊，迅速在花园里幻影移行了。而此时坐在花园里的詹姆波特睁大了眼睛，他怎么好像看到了鼻涕精？

圣芒戈门口，斯内普带着莉莉藏在一个暗影里，各自喝下了新的复方汤剂。

“没到时间啊，怎么会恢复了？”莉莉吓得直拍胸脯，要是晚那么十几秒钟，他们在舞池里变回来，那可就必死无疑了。

“贝拉说大宅里无法幻影移行，肯定是他们布置了什么，门钥匙也失败了，复方汤剂应该也一样，在那个环境里会失效。”斯内普呼出一口气，新的万咒皆终吗？

“不过，我们必须去圣芒戈吗？我没事……”莉莉看着医院的大门。

“是啊，必须去，否则容易露馅。走吧，马尔福夫人，去看看孩子怎么样了……”他冲莉莉恶劣地笑了一下，打横抱起她，走向圣芒戈的大门。

接诊的治疗师略有点慌张，结果结结实实吃了斯内普一个混淆咒，给马尔福夫人出了一个“完全流产”的诊断。

不管明天的八卦版怎么报道马尔福家的“不幸遭遇”，至少莉莉可以暂别可怕的贵妇圈，在家里好好“养身体”了。


	11. Chapter 11

从圣芒戈出来，莉莉疑惑地看着洒满清辉的大地，“月亮好亮啊，今晚是满月吗？”

斯内普皱起了眉头，“不对，今天不应该是满月啊。”难道是黑魔王在麦克米兰家施的反幻影移行魔咒是个月亮魔咒？很有可能，一个吸收月亮力量的强大魔法阵能改变月亮运行的轨道。

斯内普觉得自己忘了一件重要的事情，满月……不！卢平！他跟唐克斯在一起！

“到底是怎么回事？”两人幻影移行到了马尔福大宅，莉莉被斯内普的慌张弄的也紧张了起来，她看到斯内普拔出了魔杖，她也拔出了魔杖。

走进大门，屋子里静悄悄的，没有一点声音。

“莉莉，你的单面镜在哪？”斯内普忽然想起来，“给我。”如果发生了不幸，他不希望莉莉先看到。

“在我手袋里，”莉莉掏出单面镜，递给了斯内普。

单面镜里唐克斯抱着毛绒娃娃睡的正香，斯内普松了一口气。

可是卢平不在。

身后好像有什么声音，斯内普猛地转身。

“莉莉？”卢平疑惑地歪着头躲在墙角，他满头大汗，看上去非常痛苦。他的脑袋在渐渐拉长，他的躯体也一样，他的肩膀拱起来了，他脸上和手上冒出毛来，清晰可见，手蜷曲成为爪子，脚也是，他眼睛里的理智消失了，取而代之是一种嗜血的狂热，“莉莉？”他无意义地重复着变身前最后听到的那个字，但已经发不出有意义的音节，只能发出一声咆哮。

莉莉睁大了眼睛倒吸一口凉气，她完全不知道卢平是狼人，看到共同工作了好几年的格兰芬多男级长在眼前变身，她感觉精神受到了很大的冲击。

“统统石化。”斯内普的魔杖挥了出去，可是魔咒没有打中卢平，狼人动作非常快，他向侧边窜了出去，转身冲斯内普发出一声怒吼，卢修斯家的古董花瓶们掉到地上，发出可怕的碎裂声。

“莉莉，小心。”斯内普眯了眯眼，他一直知道卢平是狼人，但卢平一直很小心而且今天也不应该是满月，所以斯内普也疏于防范了，没想到今天各种巧合导致卢平变身了。这件事勾起了他不好的回忆，他攥紧魔杖。

“火焰熊熊”莉莉直接甩了一个火焰咒，点着了她的手包，像挥舞火把一样挥舞了起来。狼人看到火焰，畏缩了一下，但随即暴怒了起来，他猛地向莉莉扑去。

“力松劲泄。”莉莉的魔咒打中了卢平，但只是让他没有扑中自己，狼人的爪子在地毯上划出巨大的裂痕，看上去他一点也没受影响。

此时唐克斯在楼上哭了起来，“莱蜜丝姐姐，你在哪？”她被楼下的巨响吵醒了。

卢平愣了一下，他望向哭声的来处，像小狗一样歪了歪耳朵。

趁着这个空档，斯内普大喊，“神锋无影”，几片风刀打着旋儿切到了卢平身上，狼人呜咽了一声，身上绽开了血花，他倒了下去，鲜血奔涌而出，浸透了马尔福家的长毛地毯。

“西弗！”莉莉惊叫起来，“你怎么可以？你用了黑魔法！”

“他是狼人，他能杀了你！”斯内普完全不懂莉莉为什么生气，而且他也没瞄准要害部位。

“他是卢平，他是霍格沃兹的学生，格兰芬多的级长，你打算杀了他？”莉莉念着止血咒，没有用。“反咒，西弗勒斯，快点！”

斯内普站在卢平跟前，抽出魔杖，沿着被咒语造成的那些深深的口子移动着，嘴里念着一种唱歌似的咒语，出血渐渐减轻了，他又念了两遍。

看卢平已经不再流血了，斯内普立刻给了他一个束缚咒。

“西弗，他已经不能动了，你不应该再给他施咒了。”莉莉不满地瞪眼。

“你不了解狼人，”斯内普不想多解释，食死徒里有很多狼人，他们生命力比人类强多了，“你去看看唐克斯，她在哭……”刚才发出那么大的声音，唐克斯一定很害怕。

莉莉跑去唐克斯的房间，唐克斯在屋里哭，她被吵醒了，但出不来，莉莉摸了一下房门，感到一阵强力的反弹，房门被施了一个强力封锁咒——是卢平做的。他在感觉不好的时候，第一件事就是把唐克斯的房门封锁了起来。

“茜茜姨妈，莱蜜丝姐姐呢？外面好吵，发生了什么？”唐克斯惊恐地扑进莉莉怀里，她被吵醒了，但屋里只有她一个人，太可怕了。

“哦，没事没事，莱蜜丝姐姐忽然有事回家了，我来陪你，你乖乖睡吧，没事的。”莉莉哄着唐克斯。

“希望莱蜜丝姐姐能早点回来……”唐克斯抱紧莉莉，一个人睡好可怕。

斯内普把卢平锁进了马尔福家的地牢，真不知道马尔福家之前是做什么不正当生意的，家里居然还有地牢，斯内普给他检查了一下，卢平还真是个虚弱的狼人，他给他喝了一瓶补血剂，把地牢锁上了，还加了保护咒。

回到客厅甩甩魔杖把破碎的家具和装饰“恢复如初”，斯内普皱着眉看着地毯上那一大摊血，他手上凭空出现了一个水晶玻璃瓶，挥了挥魔杖，那一大片血迹飘了起来，汇集在水晶瓶里——粘稠暗红的一瓶狼人的血。

斯内普把水晶瓶收好，刚准备回卧室，一只家养小精灵“啪”地出现在门口，“主人，有客人来了，波特先生和布莱克先生。”

“他们来干什么？”斯内普皱起了眉头，“十分钟后再请他们进来。”

说完他匆匆去找莉莉，“波特和小天狼星来了，你不用出来，去卧室躺好，脸上多抹点粉，越白越好。”

他稍微整理了一下，卢修斯不会很凌乱，但今晚发生的事情也让他必须不那么精神，斯内普拿好卢修斯的手杖走了出去。

“今晚是刮得什么风，把两位大半夜刮来了？”斯内普皱着眉头说，他都没请他们坐下。

波特和小天狼星在东张西望，今晚忽然满月了，他们第一个就想到在马尔福大宅的卢平，立刻匆匆忙忙地赶了过来。可是马尔福大宅很平静，不像发生了什么事情的样子。

“我们……我想来看看纳西莎姐姐怎么样了？”小天狼星理直气壮地说，再被家族除名，纳西莎也是他姐姐。

“茜茜已经休息了，而且她现在精神很不好，我不希望有人去打扰她。如果没有别的事，波特先生，布莱克先生就请回吧。”斯内普不冷不热地说

“那个……我有个朋友——卢平小姐，听说在马尔福家工作……”詹姆不死心地问道。

斯内普立刻打断了詹姆，“卢平小姐昨天请假回家了。”

走出马尔福大宅，小天狼星戳了戳詹姆，“卢修斯在撒谎……我刚刚在门后墙上看到了一条很新的抓痕，马尔福家没有什么东西能抓出那样的痕迹，莱姆斯一定是落在马尔福手里了。”

詹姆立刻急了，“那怎么办？马尔福不会善罢甘休的，他要是宣扬出去，莱姆斯一定会被退学的，说不定还会连累邓布利多。”

“我们等一会他们睡了，去把莱姆斯救出来。”小天狼星眼里闪着兴奋的光。


	12. Chapter 12

今晚异样的月亮带着不祥的光辉勾勒着马尔福大宅，把那些不和谐藏在晦暗的阴影里。

终于把唐克斯哄睡的莉莉筋疲力尽地回到了卧室，得知斯内普把卢平锁进了地牢之后彻底爆炸了。

“西弗！我一点都不懂你，卢平现在需要的是照顾，他很虚弱，你把他关进地牢了？那里又湿又冷！”

“难道我应该让狼人躺进我们的卧室？”斯内普冷笑着说，格兰芬多丰沛的同情心又发作了？

“他受伤了，被你的黑魔法伤着了，而且二楼有一大堆的空房间，你可以用很多方法让他无害，西弗勒斯，别说你不会，你就是不想！”

“你是在暗示我有私心？我不否认我讨厌他，莉莉，我有理由讨厌他。但我觉得对狼人用“神锋无影”，然后把他锁进地牢是最好的选择，就算他不是莱姆斯卢平我也一样会这么做，好好想想吧，感情用事的是你！”

莉莉气得耳朵都要冒烟了，西弗勒斯是个固执的人，你真的很难动摇他，她没有邓布利多那样的智慧和手腕。

一阵委屈涌上了心头，她是因为谁站在这里，承受她不应该承受的危险和压力？她明明抛弃了少女的矜持和羞涩，接受了他一切合理不合理的要求，可是他一点都不让着她，一旦有分歧，就如此咄咄逼人。

她心灰意冷地坐在床边，眼泪不知道为什么流了出来，她很努力了，但是……

莉莉从来都不是一个无理取闹的人，但她现在不想讲道理了，“好了，都是我的错，可以了吧？”

莉莉的眼泪让斯内普立刻慌了神，他的嗓子眼发紧，什么话都说不出来了。

忽然，门外传来了一声巨响，卧室门被狠狠地推开了，贝拉莱斯特兰奇双眼喷火地看着斯内普，“卢修斯！你怎么敢责怪茜茜？那不是她的错！”

她“唰”地抽出了魔杖指着斯内普，那冷冷的杀意让斯内普觉得是不是复方汤剂又失效了。

“我……”斯内普此时才反应过来贝拉指的是什么事，莉莉回来连裙子都没有时间换，蝙蝠血已经变成了深黑色，看上去触目惊心。

“我没有责怪她，这件事是我的错，我明明应该让她在家休息，而不是带她去宴会，可是，你知道，我如果不带她去，主人或许会责怪我态度轻慢……”他立马做出痛心疾首的样子。

“注意你的言辞，卢修斯……”贝拉态度缓和了下来，她知道伏地魔想让纳西莎也成为食死徒，是卢修斯一直硬抗着，所以他不得不在一切场合表达他的恭顺。如果他硬把纳西莎藏起来，可能下次受钻心剜骨的就不止他一个了，她这个血亲也逃不过。

看着斯内普立刻在贝拉面前表演了起来，莉莉决定自顾自地大哭，天啊，她这时候特别羡慕纳西莎，有个强大的姐姐真好，就算她是最臭名昭著的食死徒，可是她会跳出来维护她，而佩妮只会欺负她。

“我们只是……很伤心。”斯内普走到莉莉身边，搂紧了她，感受到她不明显的挣扎。

“唉……你应该让她好好休息！”贝拉警告地瞪了斯内普一眼，然后粗声粗气地对莉莉说，“别哭了，孩子还会有的，卢修斯如果欺负你，你就告诉我，我替你撕烂他。”

于是莉莉哭的更大声了。

躲在花园树丛下的波特和小天狼星被蚊子咬得满身包，他们拿着一架望远镜盯着马尔福大宅。

“他们怎么还不睡觉？这里蚊子真多。”

“天啊，贝拉来了，我们要不要撤？”

“茜茜姐姐哭的好厉害，她一直都很喜欢小孩。”

斯内普和莉莉都没什么战斗经验，他们都还是霍格沃兹的学生，但贝拉不一样，她是身经百战的食死徒，花园里的那两只小老鼠瞒的过斯内普瞒不过她。

她冷冷地对斯内普说：“照顾好茜茜，主人很通情达理不会责怪你的。”她顿了顿，用一种很不适合她风格的艰难口吻接着说，“布莱克夫人一定会来，你们做好准备。”

没等斯内普反应过来，她好像为了掩饰尴尬，立刻甩了一下魔杖，一条无形的绳索把花园里的波特和小天狼星拉了进来，两人脸朝下趴在了地毯上。

莉莉噎了一下，不哭了。斯内普则拉下了脸，掠夺者真是阴魂不散，他条件反射一般捏紧了莉莉的手。

“波特先生，布莱克先生，躲躲藏藏的是要做什么？偷东西吗？”贝拉冷冷地说。

“我……只是想来看看茜茜姐姐。”小天狼星天不怕地不怕，只怕贝拉莱斯特兰奇，他自己就挺疯的，但贝拉比他疯多了。

“说谎鼻子可是会变长哦。”贝拉用魔杖点着两人，她才不信小天狼星的鬼话，他要是那么热爱布莱克家族也不会被家族除名了，他俩十有八九是来窥探卢修斯的，想给邓布利多立功？

贝拉冷笑了一下，她忽然想出一个好主意。

“统统石化。”她说，小天狼星立刻不会动了，詹姆想跳起来，被她用魔杖指住了。“西里斯，对不住了，你得先跟我回布莱克家了，反正你也被魔法部禁足了，我会好好照顾你的。”

然后她盯着詹姆波特，“波特先生，你可以走了，别紧张，我不会对西里斯怎么样的，布莱克夫人想他了而已。”贝拉扯出一个不怀好意的微笑，想给邓布利多立功？我会给你一个噩梦。

小天狼星动弹不得，他对詹姆眨眨眼，意思让他先走，他们斗不过贝拉，何况卢修斯还在旁边。

詹姆波特看了一眼贝拉，又看了一眼卢修斯（卢修斯脸色不善地把纳西莎搂在了怀里），“希望你说的是真话，我明天会去布莱克老宅看西里斯。”卢平对不起了，我还是需要先救小天狼星。

然后他恨恨地走了，他不蠢，他没被抓起来，就还有救人的余地.

“贝拉姐姐，你要做什么？”莉莉惊恐地问，不是要折麽小天狼星吧?

贝拉挥舞了一下魔杖，小天狼星立马晕了过去，“哈哈哈，我想给波特家的大少爷介绍一门好亲事。”看到格兰芬多那正义的脸，她就讨厌，“卡罗家不是还有个小妹妹吗？阿莱克托跟他挺般配的。”

莉莉茫然地看着斯内普，她完全不知道阿莱克托卡罗是谁。斯内普看着贝拉，扬起了嘴角，露出一个跟卢修斯马尔福一模一样的微笑。

阿莱克托卡罗——全家食死徒，而且还是个驼背——嫁给詹姆波特？他觉得好极了。

小天狼星被贝拉提走了，只剩下斯内普和莉莉之间尴尬的宁静，莉莉自顾自地洗漱了一下就上了床，再也没跟斯内普说一句话。

斯内普伸手拉了她一下，被她愤怒地甩开了，她转身背对着斯内普，虽然脑子里一团乱，但还是很快就睡着了，今天真的太累了。


	13. Chapter 13

卢平醒来的时候，天已经亮了，他发现自己躺在一间光线十分不好的房间里，束缚咒还捆着他，卢修斯坐在一旁看着一本魔药书，看到他醒了，他给他解开了束缚咒，然后拿起一面镜子说，“他醒了。”

没一会的功夫，纳西莎就带了很多吃的喝的走了进来，她用了一个检查咒，发现他身体没什么大碍，松了一口气，询问他还有什么想吃的。

“我昨晚没做什么是吗？”他虚弱地问，唐克斯还好吗？

“没有，你没做什么，我们及时回来了。”莉莉用怕吓着他的轻柔语气说道，“只是吓了我一跳。”

卢平盯着纳西莎，他疑惑地这两人的态度为什么这么平静，他们不应该狂怒地指责他然后把他扫地出门吗？说不定还要闹上报纸，让他退学。

可是纳西莎只是怜悯地看着他，这目光就像他的朋友。朋友？卢平忽然想起自己在失去意识前听到的那个名字，“你是莉莉伊万斯？”但她不是去ZNS 魔法学校学习去了吗？怎么变成纳西莎马尔福了？

莉莉点了点头，“是邓布利多的安排，还不能给你解释太多。”

“那他呢？他也不是卢修斯对不对？”卢平看着卢修斯马尔福，心里一动，“他是西弗勒斯？”

斯内普看了他一眼，轻蔑地笑笑，就当做默认了。

卢平觉得眼前一黑，他虽然在马尔福大宅时间不长，但马尔福夫妇亲亲密密的样子真的没少见，看来莉莉不但跟斯内普和好了，关系甚至还更进了一步。詹姆知道了一定会疯掉，他悲哀地想。

“卢平，你不会说出去吧，这是个秘密。”莉莉担心地问，对波特和小天狼星也不能说。

斯内普扬了扬眉毛，“他签了保密契约，说出去会死的。”

“西弗！”莉莉气坏了，自己决定不说和被逼无奈不说是完全不同的两码事。他半夜起来把卢平挪去二楼客房，她本来态度已经松动了，但现在她又火了起来。

“卢平，你吃点东西好好休息，不用担心别的，唐克斯还吵着要你呢。”莉莉安慰地拍了怕卢平的手，拽着斯内普就走。

她觉得她应该跟斯内普好好谈谈。

“唔……”莉莉刚走进卧室，就被斯内普堵上了嘴，他不顾她生气的拳头狠狠地吻了她，看她拍卢平的手看得他很别扭，她一直对别的男生这么亲切吗？

“我知道你不高兴，但我们早晚会回到霍格沃兹，会回到现实，我仍旧是那个讨厌的喜欢黑魔法的斯莱特林，莉莉，我们之间的矛盾真的已经不存在了吗？”斯内普气喘吁吁地看着莉莉的眼睛，他手有点抖，他不知道自己能不能接受莉莉的回答，如果答案是否定呢？

斯内普话语里的惶惑让莉莉一阵心酸，他们绝交的一年给斯内普留下了很大的伤害，而绝交的直接原因就是掠夺者四人组，就斯内普的性格他不去找他们麻烦已经是宽宏大量了。原谅？杀了他都做不到。是自己要求太过分了。

“那你以后不能再用黑魔法伤害别人……”她看着他的嘴唇低声说。

“人不犯我我不犯人。”他只能给到这个限度的保证，昨晚狼爪子都快抓到莉莉身上了，“神锋无影”已经是最温柔的选择了。

她叹了口气搂住他的脖子，拉低了他一点，吻上他的嘴唇，她总对西弗勒斯没办法，他的一切都让她迷乱，他退一小步，她便什么原则都忘了。

斯内普欣喜地把莉莉搂在了怀里，她表达了对他的爱，他们还是会有争吵，但他们能在争执之后互相体谅，互相了解。

他的手不由自主地又顺着莉莉的腰线向上爬，想去那柔软的山峰游览一番，冷不丁听到了一声咳嗽，两个人吓得一抖，门口不知道什么时候站了一个一脸严肃的老夫人。

德鲁埃拉布莱克夫人是个奇怪的人，她不满意自己只生了三个女儿没生出儿子，却又爱女如命。她对安多米达嫁给泥巴种的行为恨之入骨，却又舍不得她受苦，偷偷去麻瓜社区看她。她对纳西莎和卢修斯甜蜜的联姻很满意，却又觉得他们恩爱的太高调，实在扎眼。总之她就是个矛盾综合体，贝拉大姐唯一搞不定的人。

所以她坐下来，优雅地端着红茶，怒气冲天地把纳西莎骂了一顿，指责她没有保护好马尔福家的继承人，然后搂住纳西莎哭了半小时，絮絮叨叨担心她的身体，哭得莉莉也跟着她一起哭了。

两个人好不容易不哭了，她又把卢修斯骂了一顿，说他是个轻浮的色鬼，在外面招惹了是非让茜茜跟着倒霉。她对一进门看到的一幕非常不满意，茜茜现在需要的好好调养身体，恩爱可以留到以后。

吵吵闹闹的结果就是吸引来了唐克斯小朋友，她刚从门口伸进头来，就被布莱克夫人看到了。她刚刚止住的泪水立马又喷了出来。

“天啊，看看这孩子长得……多糟糕的血统，一点布莱克家的精致都没有……天啊，是个易容马格斯，多稀有，布莱克家祖上可是出了不少易容马格斯……”她拉住唐克斯的手就不放，惹得唐克斯这么黏人的宝宝都受不了了。

布莱克夫人非常不满意地留在马尔福家吃了两顿饭，从头发挑剔到脚丫，期间各种暗示引诱唐克斯跟她回布莱克老宅住几天，唐克斯很干脆地拒绝了。不过，由于莉莉一直在卧室躺着休息，所以布莱克夫人没发现女儿被人调包了。

晚上她一直盘桓到八点多都不想走，最后还表示要把布莱克家的家养老精灵送过来，终于惹怒了马尔福家墙上的画像们，画像们一阵嘈杂地骂街，终于把这位老太太送走了。

还没等斯内普松口气，他的黑魔标记就疼了起来，他抓住左臂，走进卧室跟莉莉说了一下，莉莉立刻紧张了起来，她抓住斯内普亲了一下，“西弗，注意安全。”她的绿眼睛里满是担忧，上次的可怕情景还历历在目。

斯内普走后，莉莉马上爬了起来，她在卧室里转来转去，又踱到大厅，盯着壁炉坐立不安，甚至连复方汤剂药效过了都没发觉。

“很担心他？”卢平走了进来，他在床上休息了一天感觉好多了，虽然有点尬尴，但为了唐克斯他还是扮成了“莱蜜丝姐姐”，在布莱克夫人走了之后，去哄她睡觉了。

虽然已经知道那是莉莉伊万斯，但看到真人他还是有点接受不了，他对莉莉很有好感，可现在她绿眼睛里的担忧和心疼都是为了那几乎是半个食死徒的西弗勒斯斯内普。

“嗯。”莉莉看着卢平有点不好意思，“他上次去见黑魔王受了钻心剜骨，差点死了。”

“这么说，西弗勒斯现在改邪归正了？”他们在给邓布利多做事不是吗？

莉莉眨了眨眼，改邪归正用得挺对的，西弗曾经是个食死徒，可是她还是觉得这个词很刺耳。她的西弗……她的西弗………不能让别人说他一点不好。

她盯着卢平扬起了眉毛，同为级长的卢平先生立刻知道这是伊万斯小姐要发怒了，“改邪归正？改邪归正？西弗勒斯做了什么可以叫做邪的事情吗？他伤害了谁吗？你给我举个例子？我只知道他曾经被某些人伤害得不轻呢！”

卢平一下子涨红了脸，他不像波特和小天狼星那样自大骄纵，一直对掠夺者欺负斯内普的事情报着“我不同意但你是我朋友我也不反对”的暧昧态度，这让他良心多多少少有点不安。现在被莉莉一下子挑明了，他一下子不知道该怎么说。

“对不起，我……所以，你现在跟他和好了？”

莉莉立刻红了脸，“是的……我们和好了，而且……”她眼睛里闪烁着期待和喜悦，“我们决定一成年就去结婚。”她很高兴呀，早就想跟朋友分享这种快乐了，可惜现在不能联系以前的朋友，所以卢平反而成了第一个知道的人。

啥？卢平惊呆了，你们已经进展到什么阶段了？结婚？我们暑假结束才七年级啊！“结婚？那詹姆怎么办？”詹姆会疯掉啊。

“詹姆？关波特什么事？”莉莉皱眉看着卢平，他在追我我知道，但我可没有答应他，我拒绝他几万次了，请你不要道德绑架。

“他……他……”卢平觉得自己没办法解释，他们这一年一直给詹姆创造机会，什么好事都挂在詹姆头上，让他的口碑大为改观，大家都觉得詹姆一定能成功追到莉莉了，但那个斯内普居然半路又一次杀了出来？然后只用了几个月就成功了？他垂头丧气地说，“詹姆会伤心的。”

壁炉一阵绿光，斯内普从里面走了出来，他沉着脸，“詹姆的确会伤心，黑魔王抓了弗利蒙波特和他夫人。”


	14. Chapter 14

让猫头鹰送了一封信给邓布利多，斯内普抬头对卢平说，“明天我要去一趟霍格沃兹，拿你当幌子，你跟我一起去。莉莉不能露面，她现在只能呆在家里。”

“波特先生和太太没被怎么样吧？”卢平住进马尔福庄园之前一直住在波特家里，波特夫妇对他很好，他立刻担心起来，那可是黑魔王啊。

“中了夺魂咒，现在看上去还没有怎么样，但之后就不好说了。”斯内普皱紧了眉头，波特家族的支持对邓布利多很重要，如果波特夫妇出什么事，只剩詹姆波特……波特先生是老来得子，他经营多年的社会地位和话语权都是詹姆波特不能代替的。

“黑魔王为什么要抓波特先生？”莉莉问，波特家是纯血啊，局势还没有恶化到这个程度吧？

“我想，黑魔王听了贝拉的话，想让詹姆波特娶阿莱克托卡罗。”詹姆波特真要跟食死徒订婚，那他就很难在邓布利多身边立足了，退一万步，就算邓布利多不介意，就卡罗家妹妹那个尊容，也够恶心波特一家子的。

斯内普脱下了外套，搭在一侧胳膊上，他长出了一口气，“我累了，去睡了。”他看了一眼卢平，拉着莉莉回卧室去了。

卢平站在客厅，看到莉莉自然而然地把头凑在斯内普耳边说着什么，两人一起走进了卧室，心里感觉很不是滋味。格兰芬多的女神，终于是流进了斯莱特林的盐碱地里。

“西弗，我好担心。”莉莉趴在斯内普怀里，听着他沉稳的心跳声，“怕你被黑魔王惩罚，也怕你带来坏消息，还怕他让你做无法挽回的事情。”她撑起上半身，惊恐地说，“西弗，要是黑魔王让你杀人怎么办？”

虽然房间里关着灯，能见度很低，但斯内普还是从莉莉的睡衣领口看到了好大一片春光，他很不绅士地看了好几眼，“自己的命和别人的命，格兰芬多会怎么选？”

莉莉眨了眨眼，“为了救人当然可以牺牲自己。”

“就算毁了邓布利多谋划已久的计划？就算这么做会导致很多人的努力功亏一篑？会间接害死很多人？”

“这……”莉莉迟疑了。

“我大约是没办法抽身了，莉莉。一日是间谍，永远都是间谍，就算卢修斯回来，我恐怕也依旧会走在这条钢索上。”他顿了顿，“我可能会有很多身不由己，我的手甚至会沾染鲜血，我永远不会是格兰芬多理想中的英雄。莉莉，除非黑魔王彻底倒台，你会一直这么担心我，或许还会怀疑我，你想过吗？”

“我……”她感觉他的手抚了上来，轻喘了一声，“我要说我没想过或我现在后悔了，你会放开我吗？”

“晚了。”他低笑了一声，眸色变得很深，翻过身压住她，由轻至重地咬着她的颈侧，手探进她的睡衣里，“我们斯莱特林可是从一而终的，你得对我负责。”

属于情人的夜晚很短暂，属于卢平单身狗的夜晚很难熬，属于詹姆波特的夜晚则又一次填饱了很多蚊子。

他今天一大早就去了布莱克老宅，结果沃尔布加布莱克夫人露出一脸假笑，表示根本不知道小天狼星在哪。他找了个隐蔽的角落，本想半夜摸进布莱克家把小天狼星救出来，可是凌晨接到了邓布利多的猫头鹰，让他立刻赶去霍格沃兹。

他赶到霍格沃兹的时候正好是第二天早晨，他一夜没睡，那头乱糟糟的头发更加乱糟糟了。

他一眼就看到了卢平和卢修斯，以为是卢平狼人身份穿帮了，唉，当时不撺掇卢平去应聘就好了，他提了一口气准备为了卢平据理力争。

邓布利多正在跟卢修斯说着什么，看到詹姆对他招了招手，“詹姆，坏消息，查勒斯落到黑魔王手里了。”

“什么？”詹姆差点一屁股坐到地上，他吓坏了，被黑魔王抓去的人，不死也是疯，他抓紧了魔杖，声音有点哽咽，“他们在哪里？我要去救他们。”

“你现在贸然前去是白白送死，我们要订一个计划……”邓布利多冷静地说。

“是斯内普！一定是他！”詹姆忽然想起什么叫了起来，“我在麦克米兰家的婚宴上看到了斯内普，他一定投靠了食死徒，抓走了我爸妈来报复我！”

站在邓布利多一侧的卢修斯立刻扬起了一边眉毛嘲讽地看着詹姆，嘴角冷冷地扯了上去。

“你一定是看错了，詹姆，”邓布利多平静地说，“斯内普现在在地球的另一边呢！”

“不……我没看错……”詹姆还想说什么，被卢平拉了拉衣角，摇了摇头示意他别说了。“可……”

“詹姆，”邓布利多打断他，“我们要尽快去救查勒斯，这才是目前最重要的问题对吗？”

詹姆闭上了嘴，点了点头。

“就我们目前所知的情报，黑魔王并不想杀了查勒斯，他对他另有所图，”邓布利多说道，“但我们不能等，今晚就要行动。詹姆，我们要单独谈一谈。”

斯莱特林庄园里连风都是黑的，各个角落里都像藏着黑袍子。邓布利多让詹姆骑着夜骐潜入，但詹姆看不见夜骐，他只能在另一名凤凰社社员的带领下来到斯莱特林庄园。邓布利多给了他地图，他需要带着地图和家传的隐身衣潜进地牢，另一个人负责看管夜骐并接应他。

“你父母已经中了夺魂咒，不要跟他们讲话，给他们喝了生死水带出来。”邓布利多说。

尽量压低自己的脚步声，詹姆手握魔杖，披着隐身衣小心翼翼地走在斯莱特林庄园空荡荡的走廊上，好几次他都差点撞上忽然闪身出现的食死徒，还好他作为魁地奇明星，反射神经好的出奇。一个狼人嗅着鼻子从他身边经过，疑惑地东看西看，然后向另一个方向去了。

有了隐身衣和地图，詹姆顺利到达了地牢，波特夫妇看上去还好，但精神还是有点萎靡，他吃惊地发现小天狼星关在旁边的地牢里。

“小天狼星。”詹姆惊喜地脱掉了隐身衣，“你怎么在这？”

“我被贝拉关在这，救我出去，詹姆，你跟着谁混进来的？”小天狼星高兴地爬了起来。

“阿拉霍洞开。”詹姆打开了小天狼星地牢门，“我自己穿隐身衣进来的。快点出来。”

小天狼星走了出来，脸上的神气有点古怪，他拔出魔杖指着詹姆，他冷笑了一声，用了一个束缚咒，“那么地图是谁给你的呢？钻……”

“昏昏倒地。”一个穿着食死徒黑袍子戴着面具的人从暗处闪了出来，对着小天狼星用了一个昏迷咒，他给詹姆用了解咒，“快带人走啊，白痴。这不是小天狼星，是喝了复方汤剂的贝拉。”

回到了霍格沃兹，邓布利多立刻安排庞弗雷夫人给波特夫妇治疗，他听了詹姆诉说的经过，“所以说，你被贝拉发现了？”

“是的，我真的以为那是小天狼星……”詹姆满头乱糟糟的头发都有点打蔫了，他是不是犯了一个大错误？

“我不知道还能不能弥补……”邓布利多沉吟着，有些事要立刻抓紧处理了。

斯莱特林庄园里，贝拉从昏迷中醒了过来，她气的眼睛都红了，“食死徒里面有奸细！”她咬着牙大吼道，“我要报告给主人！”


	15. Chapter 15

“波特先生夫人救出来了？太好了，”莉莉长出了一口气，随后她又紧张了起来，“你攻击了贝拉？她不会善罢甘休的。”

“没有办法，詹姆波特是个白痴。”斯内普脱掉食死徒的袍子和面具，把自己埋进沙发里，他知道贝拉不会善罢甘休的，而且伏地魔还掌握了那么可怕的月亮魔咒，任何隐藏身份的方法都会在这个魔咒下显性形。他现在只能祈祷那不是个容易使用的魔咒，毕竟一个月月亮并不能圆两次。

莉莉走过去，递给他一杯茶，轻轻把他的头抱在怀里，按摩他的紧皱的眉心，“你在担心那个月亮魔咒对吗？我想……我可以写信问问雷古勒斯？他在斯莱特林庄园的时间更长，或许更了解。”

“也是个办法，我来模仿纳西莎的笔迹。”斯内普点了点头。

还没等莉莉写信，雷古勒斯居然上门了，他来接唐克斯，安多米达已经在国外安顿好了，想把女儿接过去。

“月亮魔咒吗？”雷古勒斯点了点头，“我知道，是个很古老的范围魔咒。这个魔咒问题很多啊，不但是一个月只能用一次的问题，上次麦克米兰家婚礼你们走得早（我很遗憾），没看到狼人集体变身的大戏，那么多狼人差点把宾客都撕了。”

此时从屋外经过的卢平打了个寒战。

“那就是不实用？”斯内普问。

“试用过一次，了解了优缺点，我想不至于弃用，毕竟效果足够强。”雷古勒斯垂下眼睛，“我个人认为他们会很快再使用，下个月。”贝拉已经开始怀疑食死徒里面有奸细了。

斯内普和莉莉对视了一眼，只觉得冷汗直冒。

无忧无虑的只有唐克斯小朋友。知道要去找妈妈，唐克斯很开心，但她有点舍不得卢平，她依依不舍地跟他告别，在他脸上亲了一下，跟他约定回了英国一定来找他，才一步三回头地跟着雷古勒斯走了。

卢平也借机跟莉莉告辞，小女孩已经回家了，保姆也就没意义了，莉莉付给他两个月的薪水，他推辞了一下，莉莉表示这是马尔福的钱，他就心安理得地收下了。终于不用穿裙子了。他匆匆赶去波特家，詹姆现在需要安慰。

“我们去找邓布利多吧。”莉莉握了握斯内普的手，“黑魔王再使用一次月亮魔咒，我们就不会再那么幸运了。”

邓布利多对手拉着手走进来的两个人报以欣慰的目光，想起他们第一次站在这里相隔万里的状态，现在看起来好多了。

“斯内普先生，伊万斯小姐，要来点蟑螂堆吗？”老校长的口味真是有待商榷。

“我想我们的角色扮演要进行到尽头了，邓布利多教授。”斯内普厌恶地推开了那一大碗爬来爬去的恶心糖果，“黑魔王有办法让复方汤剂失效。”他把月亮魔咒解释了一遍，邓布利多一边听一边点头。

“跟我接到的情报差不多，我现在也在各方面寻找卢修斯，你有什么线索吗？”

“他的生意，他的生意必须他自己处理，我想他在伦敦有一个中转处来处理商务信件。”马尔福大宅没有收到过商业来信。

“所以，我可以请两位帮我去调查一下吗？你知道我们人手不足。”

斯内普看了莉莉一眼，他本来也打算亲自去调查的，莉莉看着他，点了点头。

“那我就祝二位好运，希望能在开学典礼上看到二位。”

打着陪马尔福夫人散心的名义，两人收拾了行李离开了马尔福大宅来到了伦敦。他们订了一间酒店，在离斯内普曾经留意的那个商行不远的地方。

两个人进了酒店，看到这一对打扮优雅年轻夫妻，门童殷勤地帮他们提着行李送进了房间。

离开了马尔福大宅，两人都感觉轻松了不少，至少再也不用担心贝拉或者谁从壁炉里走出来了。

“我希望你真的能够散散心，我们这段时间一直过得提心吊胆。”斯内普亲了一下莉莉，虽然流产是假的，但他们这段时间也是真的压力很大。

“嗯，你也是。”莉莉把脸贴在他的胸膛，抱着他，感觉安心又踏实。如果我们下个月死了，现在更要不留遗憾。“西弗，如果下次黑魔王召唤你们，我们还是没有找到卢修斯，你也不要去参加集会。活着比什么都重要。” 

“能在格兰芬多嘴里听到这种话，我真是荣幸。”斯内普笑了起来，他低声呢喃着，“能说出这么甜的话的嘴巴，也一定很甜吧。”他低头吻了上去，听到莉莉发出惊喘的鼻音，他忽然感到非常满足 ，莉莉爱他，这一切就都值得。

让莉莉在酒店里休息，斯内普自己去了与卢修斯有信件往来的商行，工作人员很热情，却表示没有转寄过马尔福先生的信件，看来卢修斯用了假名。一时半会没有线索，他只好先回了酒店。

莉莉趴在床上睡的正香，她听见了门的声音，“西弗？”她问了一句，眼睛都没睁开，就伸出双臂，斯内普把自己放进她温暖的怀抱里，他闻到莉莉身上迷人的香味，非常恬淡，居然迷迷糊糊地也睡着了。

两人醒来的时候天已经黑了，两个人都饿了，下楼吃饭的时候，莉莉忽然说，“不如明天换我去，我想女性的话，他们会比较没那么大的戒心。”

“嗯？你想怎么做？”

“花心的丈夫你觉得怎么样？”卢修斯就长了一张花心的脸啊。

“可以试试，你说你为什么有哪些多奇怪的主意？”斯内普觉得莉莉真的很聪明，有很多鬼点子。

“哈哈哈，你知道我总参加我妈妈的下午茶会，阿姨们每天说的都是这些。”她那时候听烦了，就会偷偷去找西弗勒斯玩。

想起小时候，两个人都微笑了起来，那时候他们的感情也很好，但却从没想过能像现在这样，互相爱慕着对方。

“我还以为你绝对不会爱我呢。”斯内普轻轻地抚摸着莉莉的手，他很自卑，又很骄傲，心里的话绝对不会说出口，他何德何能能得到她的爱呢？

“自信一点，西弗，你吸引我的地方一直都很多，我都数不过来。”她对他的心动就好像冬天冰河下面的流水，只要化开那层坚冰，就会喷涌而出。

握住她的手放在嘴边，他恭敬地亲吻了一下她的手背，他的年轻女士总是这么热情又贴心，好像一团小小的火焰，照亮他晦暗的人生。

第二天，莉莉找了一颗小辣椒藏在了手绢里，来到了之前的商行。她编造了了一个丈夫另结新欢卷铺盖私奔的艳情故事，博得了商行老板娘的同情，她一边用辣椒抹眼睛一边说着家里不存在的那几个虚拟的孩子，哭诉负心的丈夫已经三个月没有给过她一分钱，孩子都要没饭吃了，老板娘听得心都快要碎了。

正义感爆棚的老板娘自发地帮她删选了好几个疑似卢修斯的地址，莉莉把这些地址都抄了下来，当她找到一个卢卡斯怀特先生的时候，她感觉他们离卢修斯又近了一步。


	16. Chapter 16

“怀特（White）先生……”莉莉看着那个地址，“卢修斯一定很喜欢纳西莎吧。”Black和White，黑对白，真有意思。

斯内普把纸条从她手里抽出去，这些地址都太远了，交给邓布利多吧，“我们斯莱特林都很重视家庭。”他说。不重视家庭的比如小天狼星，就分给你们格兰芬多了。

“真的？重视家庭，这听起来很棒。”莉莉睁大她的绿眼睛，从挑选丈夫的角度来说，这可是个优良的品质。

斯内普把地址绑到猫头鹰腿上，给邓布利多送去。事情比他想象中顺利，他甚至都想到用魔法解决了，可是莉莉出其不意地用了巧妙的方法解决了这个问题，让他一下子松了一口气。

“我们还有时间，你想不想……回家？”他低头问莉莉。

莉莉愣了一下，她上次见家人还是去年圣诞节，感觉过了好久好久了，“好啊，”她双眼闪闪发光，是时候把西弗重新介绍给家人了，去年圣诞节伊万斯夫人还问她，为什么今年不见那个斯内普家的男孩来找你了，听到他们绝交了，伊万斯夫人还安慰了她半天。

可惜她忘了一件事，邓布利多把她的家人保护起来了。她围着伊万斯家的房子转了好几圈，失望地发现里面没人住了，伊万斯先生最喜欢的小花园也荒芜了。

“你说邓布利多能把我爸妈和佩妮藏哪里呢？”他们在这里基本生活了一辈子，离开这里能习惯吗？还有佩妮，她嘴里一定说不出什么好话。

“可能是欧洲某个偏僻的小镇吧，”英国不安全，但黑魔王的触角还没伸到欧洲其他地方，说不定有的地方的巫师还以为黑魔王是格林德沃呢。

两人来到了蜘蛛尾巷，这里还是那么偏僻阴冷，大白天也没有什么行人，满地都是垃圾。

“为什么要来这里，我们去住旅馆好了，”斯内普不乐意地说，他上次回来还是去年夏天，房子里一定脏的不能看了。

“你爸妈呢？邓布利多也保护起来了吗？”莉莉看着明显长时间没人住过的房子疑惑地问。

“死了。”斯内普简短地回答，推开窗户让恶劣的空气飘出去。一年可以发生好多事，这些事层层叠加化为了他左臂的烙印。

莉莉捂住了嘴，“对不起，我很遗憾，西弗……”她感觉很难受，他最痛苦的时候她在干什么？她跟他绝交，不理他，让他一个人承受这世界上最大的痛苦。越想越觉得自己对待西弗勒斯实在是太糟糕了。

莉莉走上前轻轻地抱住他，斯内普愣了一下，摸摸她的头发，“不，并不像你想的那样难受，对他们来说都是解脱，你知道，我父母……一直互相伤害。”斯内普自认理解力惊人，但他不懂托比亚和艾琳，他们明明在一起很痛苦却又离不开对方，于是互相折磨。

所以他曾经很害怕爱情，他怕自己也成为另一个托比亚斯内普，他害怕自己对莉莉可怕的占有欲变成对她的伤害。所以，在莉莉离开他之后，他并没有尽力挽留她，或许她离开他会过得更好。

“不可能不伤心的，西弗，我知道你爱他们。”莉莉把脸埋进他怀里，感受着他的体温，西弗在没入学的时候掌握的魔咒就多得可怕，而且魔法部并不监管没有魔杖的小巫师，可他在托比亚打他的时候从来不还手。他完全做得到，他都用树枝打过佩妮……（好吧，他看来真的讨厌佩妮……）

爱吗？斯内普抽了抽鼻子，或许吧。但他可不想在莉莉面前哭鼻子。“我们走吧，莉莉，这里真的味道太难闻了。”

“西弗，你早晚要回来啊，你难道将来不住在这里了吗？”莉莉瞪他，逃避问题不是你的作风啊，“我们一起打扫一下就好了啊。”

斯内普后退了一步，什么？打扫房间？还不能用魔法？这不是逃避，这叫做讨厌啊！

可是莉莉不觉得讨厌，伊万斯夫人很喜欢布置房间，佩妮虽然刻薄但也是个理家好手，伊万斯家的女孩可都是很能干的。

指挥着西弗把窗户全都打开，莉莉第一件事就是清理垃圾。

“这个不能扔，这是你九岁时候送我的生日贺卡。”

“这个也不能扔，这是我们见面时候你采给我的花。”

“这个是你……”

“西弗勒斯！”莉莉气坏了，你有囤积症吗？“我将来还会送你生日卡送你花的，那些垃圾都给我丢掉！”

“我曾经以为这些就是全部了呢，”他低声说，听话地把这些琐碎的东西收进了垃圾袋。对不起啦，曾经陪我度过漫漫长夜的纪念品们，我会把你们藏进地下室不让莉莉发现的。

不能用的东西丢掉，屋顶的蜘蛛网扫掉，玻璃擦干净，坏家具或修好或扔掉，掸掉书上的灰尘，打扫干净地面，蜘蛛尾巷这间阴暗的房子终于亮堂了起来。

莉莉指使斯内普买了全新的床垫和床品换下了他卧室里那些又脏又旧看不出本来颜色的碎布片，她坐上去试了试，“很舒服，你来试试，西弗。”

斯内普极不自然地坐了下来，这房间太干净整洁他有点不习惯，他看着身边的莉莉，忽然脑子里冒出一个念头。

“明年毕业之后，我们可以一起住在这里，对不对？”他望着她，眼睛闪闪发光，那时候他们应该已经结婚了，这个展望太美好了，他有点颤抖。

莉莉因为清洁热红的脸，一下子变得更红了，“你还没问过我爸爸呢！”

她打扫的时候可没有想那么多，可经过西弗这么一说，她似乎热情又高涨起来了，——这会是她和西弗的家，她从床上跳起来，“我们再去买东西吧！”

斯内普重重地倒在床上，“不，我站不起来了。”

最后还是出了门，莉莉还买了一些食材，做了一点简单的饭菜，他们在马尔福庄园有家养小精灵做饭，现在只能自己动手，不过斯内普并不挑剔，他真心觉得莉莉的手艺比家养小精灵好多了。

晚上斯内普擦着湿漉漉的头发，习惯性地来找莉莉。

“西弗，你不觉得我们现在不应该再睡在一起吗？”我们又不用扮演马尔福夫妇了。

“为什么？你都答应我的求婚了。”斯内普才不肯老老实实分开睡，就算主卧空着，他也要来跟莉莉睡。

“可是我们毕竟没结婚啊。”莉莉红着脸抗议。

“不行，回了霍格沃兹我就没机会跟你一起睡了。”他理直气壮地说，顺手把莉莉搂进怀里，偷了个吻，回了霍格沃兹，他可能想亲她都难了。

莉莉想了想，觉得他说的有道理，一个在塔楼一个在地窖，她会想他的。想到这里，她抱住了他，把手指插进他半干的头发里，他的头发因为懒得打理一直留的半长，刚洗完手感非常柔滑，这样暧昧的手势又换来他绵长的吻。

蜘蛛尾巷的房子从来没有这么温馨过，莉莉甚至找了一个晴朗的午后，把斯内普的书都拿出去晒了晒。而且她惊喜地发现西弗勒斯做的饭居然也很好吃。

“你知道我要是不会自己做饭早就饿死了。”他耸耸肩，他家可不是只有爸爸不合格而已。

“西弗，你是全能型的人才。”莉莉拼命夸奖他，虽然你不爱洗衣服，但是会做饭也是极好的。

不过两人愉快地小日子只过了两天，因为邓布利多把卢修斯抓回来了。

在霍格沃兹见面的时候，卢修斯没有任何不好意思，他还很不客气地对斯内普说“流产”那件事对纳西莎打击很大，有没有什么遗忘魔药给他做一点，好让他给全家亲戚都吃一吃忘记这件事。

两个人就最近发生的事情交换了一下情报，卢修斯表示本尊不怕月亮魔咒，但大脑封闭术你还得帮我练练。

唯一高兴的就是邓布利多，他的间谍从一个变成了两个。

莉莉则去问邓布利多自己父母的情况，邓布利多果然把莉莉的父母藏在了欧洲，他建议莉莉自己去找他们，询问他们是愿意继续在欧洲生活还是回英国。反正假期还有一个多星期，就当是旅游散散心。

“西弗，你跟我一起去吧。”莉莉眨巴着大眼睛看着斯内普。

斯内普不由自主地点了点头。

卢修斯在一旁戳他，学弟，这件事我以为你应该感谢我！


	17. Chapter 17

穿过门钥匙，斯内普和莉莉站在一个北欧恬静小镇的路口，这就是邓布利多保护伊万斯夫妇的地方。莉莉有些激动，她又高兴又有点害怕。

连亲属都被保护起来，那说明她现在做的事情真的很危险，爸爸妈妈会不会埋怨她呢？会不会要求她留在麻瓜界，不要再回去魔法世界了呢？

斯内普同样很紧张，跟莉莉求婚这件事他需要征得伊万斯先生的同意，不知道伊万斯先生会不会同意。虽然他同不同意结果都一样，但他知道莉莉还是想要一个得到父母祝福的婚姻。

两个人手拉着手向着镇子里走去，这个小镇空气很好，看得出居民也都很和善，是个适合养老的好地方。

“不知道爸爸妈妈习不习惯这里……”莉莉东看西看，到底是哪一家呢？

“试试找你熟悉的花园。”斯内普说，伊万斯先生是绝对不会放弃他整理花园这个爱好的。

不过，在他们找到熟悉的花园之前，就先遇到了佩妮。

“莉莉？”佩妮尖叫了一声，她用手指着莉莉的鼻子，脸上不知道是狂怒还是狂喜，然后她就看到了斯内普，还看到了两人紧握的手，“哈！”她冷笑了一声，“蜘蛛尾巷斯内普家的那个男孩？你们又好了？你带他来干嘛？”

“哦……佩妮，你过得好吗？”莉莉跑过去拥抱了她，被佩妮很不耐烦地推开了。

“不好，你最好是来告诉我，我可以回家了，否则别跟我说话。”佩妮感觉在这里生活还不如回英国蹲监狱。

“你可以回去了。”斯内普一本正经地说，别嘲讽莉莉好吗？

“真的？”佩妮反而皱起了眉头，她看了一眼斯内普，确认他没有说谎，不说话了。

佩妮把他们带到了伊万斯夫妇的房子，这房子比伊万斯本来的房子还要好些，有一个一眼看上去就很熟悉的花园，那些植物得到了伊万斯先生的精心照顾。

伊万斯夫妇对于莉莉的到来惊喜万分，要知道这段时间他们日夜担惊受怕，就怕传来不好的消息。伊万斯夫人立刻把莉莉抱在了怀里，亲吻她的脸颊。

对于斯内普的同行，他们也表示了欢迎，听到两人和好了，伊万斯夫人很高兴，“当然要这么做，你们认识那么多年了，有什么事情是不能互相体谅的呢？”在那个陌生的魔法界，当然要互相照顾了。

寒暄之后，莉莉跟着伊万斯夫人去准备午饭顺便说点悄悄话，斯内普鼓起勇气站到了伊万斯先生身边。

伊万斯先生的眼睛越睁越大，“什么，结婚？西弗勒斯……我……我不反对你们交往，可是结婚……你们不觉得你们年龄还太小了吗？”

“魔法界十七岁就成年了，我不否认我有点心急，但我们两个在一起，我可以更好的保护莉莉——婚姻契约是非常强大的魔咒。”斯内普坚定地看着伊万斯先生，这让以伊万斯先生心里舒服了点，这个孩子很成熟，他不是在闹着玩。

“我不反对，但我要跟莉莉谈谈，你能帮我叫她过来吗？”伊万斯先生决定还是听听莉莉怎么说。

斯内普过去的时候，莉莉正在对伊万斯夫人小声说着什么，他一进去就受到了伊万斯夫人的目光洗礼，她上上下下打量了他一番，最终点了点头。

他对着伊万斯夫人也点头致意，在莉莉耳边小声说了伊万斯先生的意思。

莉莉的脸一下子红了，“你这么快就……好的，好的，我这就去。”她匆匆忙忙地去了客厅。

伊万斯先生点上了烟斗，他平时很少抽，看得出他有点紧张，而且并不太高兴，“莉莉，我可没办法说斯内普先生带给我这个消息是惊喜。你真的愿意嫁给他吗？你不觉得你现在年纪还太小了吗？你们甚至都没有毕业……”

“爸爸，你不同意吗？”莉莉立刻觉得鼻子酸了起来，她可不愿意让伊万斯先生伤心。

“不……不……我算是答应他了，他不是那种让人不放心的孩子。要是你带回来一个夸夸其谈的傻瓜我肯定不会同意的，可西弗勒斯不是那种人，他也算是我们看着长大的，他是一个认真的人。”伊万斯先生艰难地说，让他这么早把小女儿嫁出去，他实在不太开心，十七岁，天啊，莉莉现在才十六岁他们就要准备嫁女儿了。

“我们只是先签婚姻契约，西弗说，毕业以后再办婚礼。”莉莉红着脸说，“我们最近经历了很多事，甚至有很可怕的事，我能确定西弗是我想陪伴他一生的人。”

“那就祝福你，我的孩子，一定要注意安全。记住你身后有我们，如果魔法界太危险了就回来。”伊万斯先生紧紧地拥抱莉莉，他的小女儿长大了。

饭后莉莉跟斯内普去外面散步，这里的天气比英国好了很多，不再有那些连绵不绝的阴天，阳光透过云层轻轻柔柔地撒到草地上，就算是夏天，也不是那种烈日喧嚣，而是和风暖阳。

“我爸爸妈妈都同意了。”莉莉高兴地跟斯内普说，“他们只是有点舍不得我。”

“是的，可以理解，现在麻瓜界很少有人这么早结婚了。”他握着她的手，他们现在算是正式的未婚夫妻了，这个称谓让他感觉非常甜蜜。

“只有佩妮跟我们回去，她已经毕业了，想去伦敦工作。爸爸妈妈还想继续住在这里，他们说既然魔法界局势不好，而且这里更安全，他们愿意继续住在这里，我会比较没有后顾之忧。”莉莉轻声说，伊万斯夫妇永远都在替她着想。

“你有一对好父母。”两人在树荫下站定，斯内普用鼻子蹭着她的头发，“多住几天陪陪他们。”

“佩妮等不及了。”莉莉说。

“那就先送她回去。”暑假结束还有十天，你应该留在你父母身边。

第二天，莉莉用门钥匙将佩妮送回了英国，佩妮的朋友带着一个高壮的金发青年一起来接她，这位德思礼先生见到佩妮眼睛闪了闪，殷勤地给她打开了车门。

暑假剩下的时间两人和伊万斯夫妇过得很愉快，他们都是很好相处的人，而且看得出斯内普真的很爱莉莉，两个人也就放心了。

白天斯内普帮着伊万斯先生收拾花园或者陪他去钓鱼，晚上跟莉莉散散步或者看看书，生活恬淡一切安好。不过，他们俩不敢再睡在一起，斯内普偶尔半夜会摸过去，两人亲昵一会再各回各的卧室。

离开学还有几天的时候，他们收到了霍格沃兹的通知书，里面写了要采购的课本和上课要用的东西，七年级会有毕业舞会，所以他们要准备晚礼服。莉莉的信里还有一枚徽章——女学生会主席。

“女学生会主席——head girl，实至名归。”斯内普把这个徽章别在莉莉的胸口，莉莉一直很优秀，得到这个职位是理所当然的。

仰着头讨到了一个吻，莉莉抱歉地说，“这是个麻烦，证明我七年级除了作业还有很多事情要做。”

“没关系，我正好没什么事情做。”Newt考试难不倒他，他也不关心斯莱特林的公共事务，所以他有很多时间陪她，或者还能有时间再搞点小发明，卢平上次那一瓶血，他有了一点新的发现，不知道回去还能不能再搞一瓶试试。“不过，我想知道男学生会主席是谁？”

霍格沃兹不但不禁止，甚至还鼓励这些年轻的小巫师们谈恋爱，毕竟巫师人口太少了。而这一群级长，更像是把优秀的男女巫师挑选出来让他们强强联合，尤其是男女学生会主席，他们有太多相处的时间，历任男女学生会主席结婚的太多了。

“我也不知道，应该是四个男级长里的一个吧。”莉莉歪头想了想，这是霍格沃兹的惯例，这四个级长工作也一直做得很好，硬要挑毛病，那就是卢平每个月的病假，可能会影响一部分的评价。

“我们需要整理行李了，先去对角巷买东西，然后在破釜酒吧住一晚，第二天直接去坐霍格沃兹特快。你觉得呢？”莉莉没有异议，行程就这么确定好了。

伊万斯夫妇很舍不得两人，但上学也是不能耽搁的，伊万斯夫人给莉莉准备了很多吃的，多得那个施了扩展咒的魔法饭盒都快要塞不下了。

当晚，伊万斯夫人还给莉莉上了一堂性教育课，“我知道你们上学应该学了，但我还是要告诉你，女孩子更要懂得自我保护，爱自己，把自己当做珍宝，才会有人也把你当做珍宝。”

莉莉面红耳赤地点了点头，她不是没想过这件事，她好几次都觉得西弗反应那么强烈肯定要把她吃掉了，不过两人还是没有走到那一步，可能西弗希望更郑重一些。

不过，保持底线不代表西弗会让她好好睡觉，一进破釜酒吧的房间，他就把她按在了床上，深深地吻了上去。这么多天没有好好地亲昵了，他实在想念她柔软的身体。

糟糕的是这张破床有根弹簧断掉了，西弗折腾了好久，差点把莉莉的腰硌断。


	18. Chapter 18

霍格沃兹的级长和学生会主席有很多特权，比如级长盥洗室，比如宵禁之后还可以在霍格沃兹溜达，再比如级长车厢，只装他们二十几个人。不管其他车厢是不是塞成沙丁鱼罐头。

斯内普把莉莉送过来的时候心情还是很好的，莉莉表示巡逻的时候会来找他。不过当他看到詹姆波特的时候心情就不好了，尤其是看到詹姆袍子上那个闪闪发亮的男学生会主席徽章之后。

不过，他的怒火只燃烧了一会就消失了，取而代之的是一种面对詹姆时从没有过的心平气和，他救过詹姆一家的命，而且他得到了莉莉，詹姆再也没办法让他妒火中烧了，他脸上露出一抹骄傲的笑。

“呵，原来霍格沃兹也可以空降啊……”斯内普攥紧了莉莉的手贴在她耳边轻声说，“无视规则，倒是很符合波特少爷的一贯风格”

“你说什么？大声点再说一遍。”詹姆瞪圆了眼睛，“还有，离我们格兰芬多的head girl远一点。”

其实詹姆在看到斯内普的瞬间就炸毛了，尤其是看到两个人紧握的手之后。他很想拿起魔杖给斯内普一个恶咒，但周围站着一圈的级长，本来就有几个对他的空降很不满意（比如斯莱特林的那几个），如果现在他再带头违反校规，那他今后一年的工作也不用再干了。

“不行，”斯内普微笑起来，“她对你是head girl ，对我嘛，是my girl。”

“你……”詹姆唰地抽出来魔杖，他感觉血全部冲到头顶，他什么都不想管了。

莉莉闪身挡在斯内普身前，“波特，你要做什么？”她严肃地说，“把你的魔杖收好，我们有很多工作要做，想想你应该干什么，别在这添乱。”

然后她转身对斯内普说，“西弗，去包厢等我好吗？”

斯内普对詹姆露出一个胜利者的笑，转身去了包厢。莉莉凶巴巴地瞪着詹姆，命令他立刻开会，而兴致勃勃吃瓜的级长们只好扔掉瓜皮，接受男女学生会主席的指示。

离级长车厢最近的包厢正好很空，只坐了雷古勒斯布莱克一个人，他看到斯内普高兴地点点头，“哦，这个学期能看到你真好，”他意有所指地说。

布莱克家这个年轻的家主非常聪明，而且有一份纯血世家里少有的温和。

“看我今年的宠物，”他从长袍口袋里掏出一只只有巴掌大的茶杯犬，纯黑色的，眼睛也是黑色，带着一丝金。那小狗看上去十分凶暴，发出巨小的哼哼声，挣扎着要咬他。雷古勒斯提起它的后颈，小狗动弹不得地悬在空中。“很可爱吧？”

斯内普差点笑出声来，他安抚着自己绷不住的脸，低声回答，“小心它咬断你的手指。”

“不会的，它才舍不得……”雷古勒斯低声逗弄着小狗，小狗好像听明白了一样，张嘴就咬他的手指。

好可怜的小天狼星，斯内普怜悯地看着被雷古勒斯玩弄于股掌间的小狗，表示心情很好。

期间小矮星彼得开了一次门，他迟疑地看着门里两个斯莱特林，心想小天狼星和詹姆都去哪了，然后对着雷古勒斯和斯内普讨好地笑笑，退了出去。

雷古勒斯轻蔑地望着他的背影，对斯内普说，“这是个棋子的好材料是不是？”

斯内普神经瞬间跳了一下，雷古勒斯话里有话，他可要提醒莉莉注意了。

过了好一会莉莉才过来，她脸色不太好，看来刚刚的会议不太愉快，跟她一起的是卢平，站在她身边一脸尴尬。詹姆偷偷跟他说，“看着伊万斯，她要去找鼻涕精，你就找点事缠住她。”

可卢平比谁都知道两个人之间的关系，他看着莉莉一开包厢门就扑到斯内普怀里，一句话也没说，尴尬地坐到了雷古勒斯旁边。雷古勒斯赶紧把小黑狗收到了袖子里，装作在打盹。小狗奶声奶气地哼唧了几声，卢平还以为雷古勒斯袖子里装了一只耗子。

“唔……西弗，让我抱抱，”她搂住西弗勒斯的腰，把脸埋进他的袍子里。

莉莉需要充电，没想到还没到霍格沃兹就这么累，新上任的男学生会主席对他们已经做了两年的工作一窍不通，还喜欢指指点点，除了新上任的五年级，其他级长们几次发出抗议的嘘声，莉莉拍了几次桌子才把工作安排下去，她很生气，她下了车就要去找邓布利多，为什么要安排一个毫无管理经验的人来做男学生会主席，这基本等于她一个人要做所有的工作。

“波特为难你了？”斯内普手指转着她柔软的发丝，看那鲜艳的红色缠上他的指尖，所谓绕指柔就是这个意思吧。

“他还不敢。”没有我你看那些级长听他的吗？坐在级长车厢的谁不是自己学院的佼佼者。

趴了一会，莉莉抬起头看卢平，“莱姆斯，一会到了霍格沃兹，引导新生的事情你带着五年级的两个新级长完成就可以了，让他们尽快熟悉流程。不要找我了，我好累……”然后她又把脸埋进斯内普的袍子里，好像快要睡着了。

卢平看着斯内普低头在莉莉耳边说了一句什么，声音很小，但他可是狼啊，他听到他说，“对不起，昨晚太晚了吗？”莉莉闷闷地嗯了一声。

感觉脸爆炸一样红，卢平立刻站起来做他级长的巡逻工作去了，没注意到雷古勒斯长袍袖子里同样狂乱挣扎的小动物。

整个行程莉莉都没再回级长车厢，她在霍格沃兹的闺蜜们发现了她，以玛丽为首的姑娘们冲上来，缠着她讲她的东方魔法学院见闻，莉莉只好绞尽脑汁回忆西弗勒斯给她准备的那些资料，编撰谎话。

在霍格沃兹特快到达目的地之前，级长们又开了一个碰头会，都是些例行的工作，好在新任男学生会主席没有再发表什么有见地的言论了。

下了火车，莉莉看到西弗勒斯在站台上等她，她开心地跑了过去，斯内普对她伸出手，她把手放在他的掌心里，相视一笑。

此时詹姆猛地冲了出来，他推了斯内普一把，“离我们格兰芬多的head girl远一点，鼻涕精，我记得我说过了。”

卢平从后面冲过来拉住詹姆，“别这样，我跟你说过了……”

“他们在一起？嗯？你觉得我能信？莱姆斯，我不知道你为什么要编出这种谎话来骗我，你是不是疯了？”詹姆眼睛都有点发红，刚刚莱姆斯告诉他伊万斯和鼻涕精在一起了，什么鬼话，他才不信。

满站台的学生们都停下脚步看八卦，詹姆波特多出名啊，魁地奇明星，苦追莉莉伊万斯好几年，可现在你看，伊万斯跟那个斯莱特林手牵手，詹姆波特输了啊。穷小子斗败大少爷，这可是电影里才有的桥段。

“我们是在一起啊。”莉莉拉住斯内普要掏魔杖的手，“而且严格来说，我们已经订婚了，我父母已经同意了。”莉莉冲着詹姆扬起眉毛，可以死心了吗？

围观群众发出一阵兴高采烈的嗡嗡声，哇，订婚跟谈恋爱可不是一码事，这严肃多了，而且，现在订婚说明毕业后一定有一场婚礼。

詹姆的脸一下子褪干净了血色，他后退了两步说不出话来，卢平对着莉莉抱歉地点了点头，拉着詹姆去坐马车。他知道这个学期对詹姆是极其难熬的一学期，小天狼星失踪，波特夫妇受伤，莉莉也跟别人恋爱了，骄纵的波特少爷终究是应该成长了。

新学期的第一天一般是男女学生会主席负责巡夜，詹姆在签到处等来的却是卢平。

“她现在连巡夜都不想跟我一起了是吗？”詹姆满脑袋的刺猬毛都快要垂下来了。

卢平支支吾吾地不知道要怎么说，他总不能说莉莉到现在也没回格兰芬多吧，那个斯莱特林到底把人拐到哪里去了啊？

“西弗，我今天应该去巡夜。”莉莉努力平稳呼吸，推了推西弗勒斯，伏地魔势力持续高涨，斯莱特林有很多学生怀着不同目的直接不来学校了，西弗的宿舍变成了单人间，倒是很方便两人约会。

“卢平会替你去的，”他从她胸口抬起头来，刚刚分院的时候他找他聊了聊狼血的问题，顺便让他帮莉莉巡夜。

“今晚你就睡在这里吧，嗯？我不习惯一个人睡了。”他抓住莉莉的手，将两个戒指套在她手上，“戒指我一直放在霍格沃兹，所以现在才给你。”

一个银质的小戒指，上面顶着一个小小的红宝石，还有一个看上去非常古老，镶着一颗巨大的祖母绿。

“小的是我三年级买的，大的是我妈妈留下的，都是你的。”斯内普轻声说，“莉莉，我爱你。”

带着魔法的戒指自动缩成适合莉莉手指的大小，莉莉抬起手，把戒指放在嘴边吻了一下，“西弗，我也爱你，谢谢你。”

谢谢你一直爱着我，就算有波折，有痛苦，你也没放弃，还是一如既往地爱着我。

莉莉伸出手抱住斯内普的脖子，吻上他的嘴唇。斯内普立刻热烈地回应她，他的心现在满满的，都是她。


	19. Chapter 19

格兰芬多女神花落斯莱特林这一爆炸性新闻在霍格沃兹真实地红火了好几天，大家看到莉莉和斯内普走在一起就会指指点点，发出嗡嗡嗡的议论声，莉莉撅起嘴把斯内普的手握的更牢了。

不过这也不是完全没有好处，有了他们这一对例子，好几个蛇院小兄弟去跟狮院小姑娘表白了，搞得霍格沃兹满天空飘满了粉红泡泡，唱情歌的矮子满校园乱窜，比情人节还要热闹。

斯内普约卢平到魔药实验室，他在上次得到的那瓶狼血里有了新的发现。

“改良版狼毒药剂？”卢平不相信自己的耳朵，“能让我在变身之后保持理智？”

“是的，我预估能达到这样的效果，虽然不能解决变身，但也比现在好了很多。但我需要你的血，而且最好是变身状态下的血。”

“可是变身状态下，我很危险。”卢平咬住牙，谁来取他的血都很危险。

“我想我必须采取一些必要的措施，比如强力束缚咒一类的，再比如一些迷幻魔药……”魔药和魔咒对狼人效果都不是很好，但混合起来也不是不行。

卢平点点头，“这个月圆之夜，就在尖叫棚屋吧。”他心里一下子燃起了希望，要是能成功，他甚至幻想了一下美好的未来。

邓布利多办公室里，莉莉正在对老教授抗议：“四个学院七年级的男级长工作都没什么可挑剔的，他们其中任何一个都能胜任男学生会主席，我找不出必须破格提拔詹姆波特的理由，他没有任何管理经验，甚至连魁地奇队长都不是。您这样做对格兰芬多也不是一件好事，大家都在说您偏袒格兰芬多。”

邓布利多笑眯眯地看着怒气冲冲的红发女孩，推了推桌子上的糖罐子，“来点毛毛牙薄荷糖吗？”

破格提拔詹姆波特属于无奈之举。他去看过老波特夫妇了，他们毕竟年纪太大了，夺魂咒损害了他们的身体，实际上他们可能撑不到詹姆毕业了。

所以老波特先生请求邓布利多照顾詹姆，那孩子虽然聪明，但被宠坏了，他应付不了家族的生意，离经叛道的性格也让他不太可能在魔法部任职，虽然家族遗产会让他不虞匮乏，但如果他一直浪荡着不工作，人就毁了。

詹姆唯一的出路就是为凤凰社工作，跟斯内普斗争多年导致他的魔咒很强，他可以胜任凤凰社的战斗员，但前提是必须磨一磨他的性子。于是，邓布利多把他丢到了男学生会主席的宝座上，想像过去一样横行霸道肆无忌惮，对不起，不可以了。

但这个理由莉莉必然接受不了，因为男学生会主席不靠谱，女学生会主席是第一个遭殃的。

“其实，亲爱的，”邓布利多吃了一块薄荷糖，“詹姆也是不得已的。因为你要嫁给斯内普先生了。”

嗯？？？跟我有什么关系？莉莉一脑袋的问号。

“凤凰社需要能跟伏地魔直面战斗的战斗员，你本来是很好的人选，但你要跟斯内普先生结婚，为了斯内普先生的性命着想，你必然不能再是一个公开的凤凰社了，所以我必须培养一个新的凤凰社战斗员。他最好不但战斗能力强，而且富有管理经验，你知道我平时是很忙的。当然卢平先生也很好，但他总是有些毛茸茸的小问题。所以我选择了詹姆。伊万斯小姐，你很聪明，我想今后你在管理工作上可以多帮助一下波特先生。”老谋深算的校长先生露出一个无奈的笑容，把锅一下子甩给了莉莉。

没想到自己的私人感情问题居然牵涉这么多，莉莉一下子没了话说，她出了校长室，一边走一边思考，她跟西弗在一起会导致什么后果。

“黑魔王知道你跟泥巴种订婚，他会折磨你吗？”她眼泪汪汪地抱住西弗勒斯，他这么瘦，不能再被钻心剜骨了。

“嘘，别说那个词。”斯内普被她担心的眼神感动到了，他早就想过这个问题了，他要娶莉莉，黑魔王一定不会高兴，但他有别的办法。“所以我现在在研究改良版狼毒药剂，你知道黑魔王手下有很多狼人，而月圆之夜他也控制不了他们，麦克米兰的婚礼那场闹剧你也知道。所以，狼毒药剂他一定很感兴趣。”

“你要把配方献给黑魔王吗？”莉莉睁大眼睛，这听起来一点都不好。

“也是也不是。”斯内普露出一个微笑，“我不会私藏配方，也不会申请专利。我会把配方公布出去，如果有可能，我希望所有的狼人都能在月圆前喝到狼毒药剂，身不由己的滋味，很可怜啊。”不过，一般人得到配方也配不出来就是了。

梅林啊，莉莉感觉自己抱着一个圣人，这种博爱精神格兰芬多都未必有，“西弗，我感觉你真的好伟大。”好感动，西弗真棒，我崇拜你。

感受到莉莉崇拜的目光，斯内普骄傲地吻了她一下，斯莱特林追求的不止是力量，还有荣誉和地位，既然黑魔王这条路走不通，他只好走魔药大师这条路了。

月圆之夜，斯内普跟着卢平来到了尖叫棚屋。

“我两天没吃饭了，希望变身之后相应的会虚弱一点。”饿的形销骨立的可怜狼人说话有气无力，感觉下一秒就要晕倒了。

“我觉得恐怕没什么差别，说不定会让你更想吃我。”斯内普撇撇嘴，“这么粗我觉得应该可以了，生死水我也调配好了 ，”他用极粗的铁链子把卢平捆了好几圈，为了安全起见，还准备了一个大铁笼子和一把麻瓜电击枪（来自莉莉的建议）。

卢平点了点头，他变身会失去理智，真要一个不小心把斯内普撕碎了，那他也别活了，毕竟他可是他唯一的希望了。

斯内普刚把卢平关进笼子里，就听到身后传来一个冷冷的声音，“统统石化。”然后他的身体就不能动了。

倒下的一瞬间，斯内普看到了詹姆波特的脸，他只觉得事情要坏了。

这几天，经过卢平的规劝开导，詹姆终于从“失恋”的打击中恢复了过来（单恋也算？），而且他感觉伊万斯这几天对他态度好了不少，再也不焦躁地在学生会会议上狂怼他了，还有意无意给他一些发言的机会。于是波特少爷内心的小火苗又死灰复燃了。

他思来想去，准备去抓斯内普的小辫子，让伊万斯看清楚他绝对不是个适合托付终身的人——他相信斯内普一定是个食死徒。

跟踪了斯内普几天，被塞了满嘴酸涩的狗粮之后，詹姆终于在这天夜里发现斯内普鬼鬼祟祟地跟卢平一起进了打人柳下面的树洞。

于是他跟了上去……

“詹姆，你放开西弗勒斯，他是在帮我……”卢平被捆得很结实，他干着急却一点都动不了。

“你别被他蒙蔽了，斯莱特林能是什么好人吗？他肯定是要害你，说不定是要给你施夺魂咒！”詹姆越说越觉得对。“我现在马上就把你放出来。”

“别，詹姆，今晚是月圆之夜啊。”卢平扭来扭去。

“我又不怕你。鼻涕精嘛，他难道不是活该吗？他可是个食死徒啊。”詹姆猛地掀开斯内普的袖子，左臂上什么都没有。他思考了一会，用魔杖指着他的手臂，低声说，“标记显现”。

黑魔标记像从皮肤里渗透出来一样，在斯内普的左臂上浮现出来，那巨大的骷髅嘴里钻出来一条蛇，又丑陋又惊悚。

“哈哈哈哈哈……你还有什么好说的，鼻涕精？”詹姆看着那个标记狂笑了起来，他猜对了，食死徒，食死徒，西弗勒斯斯内普是个食死徒。

伊万斯再也不会是他的了。

“不是的，詹姆，他是的邓布利多的……”卢平早就忘记自己签过保密契约，在马尔福庄园发生的事情刚出现在他嘴边，他就感到一阵心脏麻痹，他张了张嘴，脸色变得铁青，脑袋垂了下去。

而詹姆完全没有发现，他在想怎么让斯内普颜面尽失，是亮着他的黑魔标记游街，还是直接叫来傲罗。

“卢平死了。”斯内普看了一眼铁笼子，冷冷地说，“快带他去找邓布利多。”

“你胡说什么……”詹姆冷笑了一声，可他还是看了一眼卢平，发现他真的不对劲。

他跑了过去，发现卢平已经没有呼吸了，“你对他做了什么，你给他吃了毒药对不对？”詹姆惊恐地叫了起来。

“快带他去找邓布利多！”斯内普咬牙切齿地说，“他违反了保密契约，你现在不走他就真死了。”

詹姆咬了咬牙，还是卢平更重要，他抱起卢平，匆忙向着霍格沃兹城堡跑去。

斯内普一个人硬邦邦地躺在地上，心里把詹姆波特骂了一万遍，他那天晚上就应该让贝拉杀了他的。


	20. Chapter 20

詹姆波特走之前把斯内普的魔杖拿走了，然后把他关进了斯内普给卢平准备的大笼子里。幸亏他并不会使用麻瓜电击枪，否则他应该也很乐意给斯内普来一下。

“食死徒，你给我等着，”詹姆往铁笼子上甩了一个魔咒，就带着卢平走了。铁栏杆慢慢热了起来，斯内普觉得詹姆打算把他烤死在里面，因为他的脚下的笼子也渐渐热了起来。

没有魔杖，这是尖叫棚屋，可能他叫破喉咙也没人会来救他吧。斯内普摸了摸渐渐变热的铁栏杆，烫的他缩了一下。

他忽然想起来什么，张嘴在左手食指指背咬了一口。

莉莉正坐在学生会会议室运气，什么情况？格兰芬多七年级级长不来就算了，卢平每个月圆之夜都请假，可是男学生会主席也无缘无故不来就太过分了，带头违反纪律？詹姆你最好之后都别在我眼前出现，否则我打爆你的刺猬头。

忽然，莉莉的手指疼了一下，就在那绿色巨大的祖母绿戒指下面。她猛地站了起来，“例会改期，时间另行通知。”

然后她提起袍子，向外跑去。

剩下的那些级长们面面相觑，什么情况，主席一个不来，一个跑了，这一届学生会是完蛋了吧？

那枚大祖母绿戒指带一个小小的感应魔法，斯内普曾经告诉莉莉，如果她的戒指咬她了，那就是他出事了。

幸好莉莉知道斯内普跟卢平去了尖叫棚屋。

赶到那的时候，满屋子都是焦糊的味道，斯内普把袍子脱下来垫在脚下，就算这样，他的脚也是一阵阵的巨疼。

“天啊，这是怎么回事？”莉莉魔杖一挥就打开了笼门，“这里着火了吗？”

“是酷热咒，别碰这个笼子，很烫。”斯内普钻出笼子，每走一步就钻心地疼，他伸手扶住莉莉的肩膀，“波特过来了，路上详细跟你说，我们先去邓布利多那里。”

邓布利多压着火气给卢平用了续命的魔咒和魔药，他听着洋洋得意的詹姆又一次说斯内普是个食死徒的时候冷笑了一声，“是的，西弗勒斯是个食死徒，如果他不是个食死徒，你跟查勒斯早就死在贝拉手上了。你就这样报答你的救命恩人？嗯？”

詹姆过了很久才反应过来，他手抖了起来，“你是说，在斯莱特林庄园打晕贝拉的是斯内普？可是，可是……怎么会是他？他……”他以为那是卢修斯，他根本没想到那是斯内普，斯内普不是恨他吗？他为什么还要救他全家？

“斯内普先生比你想象中勇敢多了，詹姆。他才是你拍着夜骐也追不上的。丢掉你的自以为是和骄傲虚荣吧，那太愚蠢了。”

邓布利多轻轻挑起魔杖，卢平有了呼吸，铁青色的脸色也渐渐缓和了，可是他还是昏迷不醒。

此时，斯内普和莉莉推门走了进来，手里拿着一个小瓶子，里面是暗红色的液体，“教授，这是解除契约的东西，快给莱姆斯用上吧。小心点，今夜还是月圆之夜，他还是会变身的。”那是他和莉莉的血，只有用契约主人的血才能解开保密契约咒。

邓布利多一眼就看出斯内普不对劲，“西弗勒斯，你怎么了？”他怀疑地看了詹姆一眼。

“波特给西弗用酷热咒！”莉莉忍不住先叫了起来，“要不是我去的及时，西弗的腿没烧掉也会被烟呛死。教授，你这次不能再袒护他了。”

“我只是给笼子用了……”詹姆嘟囔了一声，就被莉莉打断了，“给笼子用？然后把人关在里面，还拿走他的魔杖？呸，波特你真让人恶心！”

她走上前，从詹姆口袋里抽出斯内普的魔杖，要不是邓布利多在，她一定甩他一脸恶咒。

“格兰芬多扣五十分，詹姆波特禁闭三个月，从明天开始去找费尔奇关禁闭。”邓布利多冷冷地说，他对莉莉点点头，“你带斯内普先生去级长盥洗室，打开第十二排第三十一个水龙头，向左转两下，向右转三下，对他有好处。”

酷热咒伤的不止是斯内普的脚，灼热的空气会灼伤他的呼吸道。

此时已经是半夜了，满月挂在天上，照的霍格沃兹一片清明，莉莉点亮了魔杖，拉着斯内普慢慢地走着，他搂着她的肩膀，尽量不把重量压在她肩膀上，虽然用了止疼的治疗魔咒，他的脚还是一走钻心的疼，一喘气从鼻子到嗓子都疼。

“西弗，你干脆别走了，我用漂浮咒把你飘过去。”莉莉心疼地看着他，每一步都好像走在刀尖上。

想想那画面就“美”得没法看，西弗勒斯立刻就拒绝了，他宁愿爬过去也不愿意被莉莉飘过去。何况这点痛比起钻心剜骨不算什么。

虽然是龟速慢行，斯内普和莉莉还是挪到了级长盥洗室，他们在门口遇上了拉文克劳六年级的级长，他一看到他俩，就用袍子蒙住身边人的脑袋跑了。

“跑什么啊？”莉莉疑惑地看着他们的背影，我又不会给你们扣分。

不过他们进了级长盥洗室就明白了，那让人脸红的欢好味道被热蒸汽一蒸更加浓郁了，莉莉红着脸拼命挥舞“清理一新”，心里想着下次怎么给这个倒霉的级长派点去禁林里帮着海格打扫粑粑的工作。

看着莉莉脸红的样子，斯内普不禁坏心地搂住她，咬住她通红的小耳朵，“看来大家都在及时行乐呢，莉莉，不如我们也……”

“……你还有心情想这个，伤的还不够重吗？。”莉莉红着脸推开他去开浴室的龙头，这里足足有几百个水龙头。莉莉找到第十二排第三十一个水龙头，向左转两下，向右转三下。水龙头颤抖了一下，喷出一股冰凉的水雾，是一种淡淡的蓝色，莉莉闻了一下，只觉得鼻子里一阵清凉，沁人心脾的感觉充满了胸腔。

她扶着斯内普坐在浴池边缘，他脱掉鞋，把脚泡进蓝色的水雾里，那双脚简直不忍直视，上面都是大大小小的水泡和水泡破溃后留下的红印。不过被蓝雾包裹住之后，那些水泡立刻奇迹般地缩小了。

“你说我配点疥疮药水倒到波特脸上怎么样？”莉莉不高兴地说，西弗太可怜了，完全是无妄之灾。

“疥不疥疮我倒不在乎，波特对你还没死心呢，这个怎么办？”斯内普斜着眼睛看莉莉，你的拥趸你得负责啊。

“我……我可没有答应过他。”莉莉结结巴巴地说，“我们只是普通同学，我跟他还互相叫姓呢。”

“下次他再看你，我就直接吻你。他看几次，我吻几次。”斯内普拉着莉莉坐在他腿上，“你不洗澡吗？”他在她耳边说，“我感觉我好多了。”

“你要看我洗澡吗？”她撅起嘴。

“是啊。”他用鼻子蹭着她的脸，“不可以吗？”

“那我也要看你洗……你一身的焦味。”她闭上眼睛仰起头，不一会就感觉那个聪明的嘴唇吻了上来，她张开嘴巴回应着他，其实他做什么她都很愿意配合他，这几个月的耳鬓厮磨，同床共枕，他们又正是冲动的年纪，早就把渴望撩拨到了一个极限，她甚至只要他的手指轻轻划过她的皮肤，就能感觉到一阵电流，

莉莉仰起脸喘息着，他在用手指揉搓着她，空气中弥漫着蓝色的水雾，她感觉她的灵魂已经与他融为一体，再也不会分开了。

男学生主席被邓布利多关了紧闭的消息不胫而走，各个级长瑟瑟发抖，就因为缺席例会莉莉伊万斯就去找邓布利多告御状了？这也太可怕了，之后的会议他们各个战战兢兢，连个偷偷说话的人都没有。

而伏地魔得到消息也很快，他居然单独召见了斯内普。他身边只有贝拉，她站在他身后，迷恋地看着伏地魔——他脸上有很多扭曲的疤痕，但这些疤痕居然完全挡不住他的英俊，那种邪恶的销魂蚀骨的魅力让人只想臣服于他。

“西弗勒斯，说吧，让我们听听你跟一个泥巴种订婚的理由。你知道我一直很欣赏你，破格给你一个说服我的机会。”伏地魔冷笑地说，食死徒娶一个泥巴种，你在打我的脸？

“我的主人，”斯内普在进来前就开始运行大脑封闭术，他跪在伏地魔的脚边说，“那个女人研究出来了狼毒药剂，能让狼人在月圆之夜也能听从您的差遣，我一直在她身边，刺探到了这个消息，但她对配方很谨慎，我用吐真剂都没得到这个配方，所以我只能出此下策，利用婚姻契约里的不设防魔咒，我相信我很快就能把配方献给您了。”

“哦？”果然伏地魔岁狼毒药剂非常有兴趣，一只月圆之夜的狼人大军，简直是最美好的未来，“你什么时候能拿到手？”

“明年一月，那时候我们才成年。”

“太晚了，”伏地魔冷冷地说，他手在空中挥舞了一下，手里多了一瓶魔药，“让她喝了这个，她的身体和心灵就都是你的。泥巴种嘛，玩玩可以，结婚什么的，不适合。”

斯内普闻言低下头咬住了嘴唇，“是的，我的主人，您英明万分。”

不是最坏的情况，但也够糟了……伏地魔既想得到狼毒药剂，又不想让他娶莉莉。


	21. Chapter 21

莉莉心神不宁望着外面阴沉沉的天，例行开着学生会会议。詹姆现在除了上课就是禁闭，出没在霍格沃兹各个脏兮兮的厕所里努力刷厕所，学生会工作整个都丢给莉莉。

今天西弗勒斯的黑魔标记又疼了，从他走了之后莉莉就开始心神不宁，她一闭上眼睛眼前就是西弗受钻心剜骨的画面，感觉这已经成了她的心理阴影了。可是她帮不了他。

“好了，四个学院自行安排魔咒实战练习，就这样吧，散会。”伏地魔势力越来越强，霍格沃兹也越来越不安全了。邓布利多安排各个学院组织魔咒实战练习，只能说聊胜于无，学生在食死徒面前毫无胜算。莉莉的脸色也跟外面的天气一样阴郁，级长们瑟瑟发抖没一个人敢提问。

卢平刚从医疗翼里出来，变身加上保密契约的折磨，差点要了她的命，就算是庞弗雷夫人，也只能给他一点聊胜于无的恢复剂，此时他脸色非常差，“西弗勒斯又去了？”他轻声问，看你脸色就知道了。

“是的，去了很久还没回来。”莉莉不安地说。

“他现在不能用幻影移形，是会慢点的，别担心。”卢平低声说，“我很敬佩西弗勒斯，他真的很勇敢。所以……我也打算去狼人里做卧底了。”

“什么？你问过邓布利多了吗？那很危险。”莉莉惊讶地说，“而且黑魔王分辨得出谁在说谎。”

“我会跟邓布利多好好说的，也会请教西弗勒斯，不会莽撞地去送死。你们已经在为了打倒伏地魔努力了，我也不能袖手旁观。”卢平微微笑着，他一直很温和，温和到有一点优柔寡断，但现在他不想继续做好好先生了。

莉莉感觉鼻子有一点发酸，“我们一定会成功的，因为有你们。”勇敢的人啊，命运对你们如此残忍，而你们回报它最赤诚的光明之心。

斯内普走进霍格沃兹大门的时候，身上已经淋的湿透，他紧锁着眉头，给自己挥舞了一个速干咒。

雷古勒斯在他身后又叫又跳。贝拉把斯内普的事情告诉了他，让他监视斯内普。

布莱克家的小少爷气歪了鼻子，他身上一点都没淋湿，看上去却比斯内普还狼狈。

“我一直以为你挺聪明的，没想到你这么蠢？你这是自己望魔杖上撞啊。”

“可是黑……已经知道莉莉了。”

“不不不，一个普通的漂亮女人和一个女魔药大师是完全不同的，而且还是一个不把狼毒配方交出来的泥巴种格兰芬多。你编这套说辞的时候没问过邓布利多吧？你觉得神秘人能让她活着？只要她有可能倒向邓布利多，她就必须死。你还不如说她被你迷的死去活来，天天跪在你脚边舔你的靴子，那样她就安全多了。”

“谁被你迷的死去活来？”莉莉赶过来的时候只听到雷古勒斯的最后一句。

“呵……”雷古勒斯冷笑了一声，斯内普碰上跟这个泥巴种有关的事情，智商都变低了，“你好好研究一下那瓶药吧，一定是毒药。”他转身而去，回去喂狗去。

“雷古勒斯跟你说什么那么生气？”莉莉疑惑地看着雷古勒斯的背影，她还没见过布莱克家小少爷这么歇斯底里。

“我好像犯了一个错误，莉莉，很大的错误。”斯内普沮丧地把脸埋在莉莉的头发里，他觉得雷古勒斯说得对，伏地魔是不会让能发明狼毒药剂的魔药大师给邓布利多工作的，就算只是有可能也不行。

莉莉有危险了，他的错。

校长室里，斯内普第一次吃了邓布利多递过来的糖，他嘴里发苦，他甚至怀疑邓布利多的嗜甜如命，是不是也因为有什么事天天令他后悔得嘴里发苦。

“所以说，爱情不需要太高调，对吗？”邓布利多皱着眉头思考着，“或许你们需要一个赤胆忠心咒？我可以做莉莉的保密人。”

“那就太好了……”斯内普还没说完就被莉莉打断了。

“不，我可不想藏起来，教授。战争要开始了，还不知道要多久，我不想藏起来，我来霍格沃兹读书不是为了藏起来苟活的，那样就算活着也没有什么意义！”她想起斯内普，想起卢平，她也是一个格兰芬多啊。

“为你的勇气鼓掌，伊万斯小姐，不过你们还是考虑考虑吧，毕竟还有点时间。”邓布利多宽容地说，这一对孩子都比他想象中要勇敢得多。

晚上，莉莉搂着斯内普的胳膊，她能感觉到他一直睡不着。

“西弗，别发愁，我们总能想出办法来的。”她温柔地拍了拍他的胸膛。

“对不起，莉莉，有些话我应该斟酌之后再说的。”斯内普翻过身搂住她，“你真的不考虑赤胆忠心咒吗？邓布利多做保密人一定很安全的。”

“西弗，我希望我整天呆在家里洗衣服做饭是因为我做了你的太太，而不是为了保住性命惶惶不可终日。我不会同意的，我坚持。我不怕死。”

“可我怕……”斯内普低声说，我不能想象那个场景，莉莉，我的世界你是唯一的支柱。

鼻子一下酸胀起来，莉莉伸手搂住了斯内普，额头抵住他的额头，“我爱你，西弗。Always。”

“我也是，Always。”

莉莉搂住斯内普的脖子吻了上去，嘴唇，脸颊还有脖子，她甚至有点激烈地咬他。莉莉的主动惹得斯内普喘息了起来，“莉莉，你……”

“西弗……”莉莉把手伸进斯内普的晨衣里，“本来我们就什么都做过了，也不差这最后的。”她在他耳边说，“我听玛丽说，那感觉好极了，你不想知道怎么个好法吗？”

斯内普的眼睛闪了闪，他的声音已经哑了，“我想知道。”

他的手伸进她的衣服里，她已经换了睡衣，下面空荡荡，非常适合他攀爬她的高峰，他揉捏着，低头隔着睡衣轻轻地又咬又吸，那两颗小樱桃马上翘了起来。

“嗯……西弗……”莉莉轻声地叫了起来，她感到了全身乱窜的电流汇集到了小腹部，那里面热了起来，似乎还有什么融化了，向外流了出来。她伸手去脱斯内普的睡衣，他身上凉凉的，贴上去一定很舒服。

抬起身体让莉莉脱掉障碍物，斯内普也解开了莉莉的睡衣，两个人赤裸的皮肤紧紧地贴在一起，肌肤光滑的触感犹如上等丝绸，摩擦出情爱的电流。他吻着她的嘴唇和颈侧，眼神里都是迷离的情欲。

他的手在她身上抚摸着，从酥胸到纤腰再到大腿内侧，他轻抚着她的敏感点，小豆豆翘了起来，他轻揉慢捻地挑逗着，并慢慢地滑向那中心点。莉莉明显紧张了起来，她喘了一口气，不由自主地去吻他赤裸的胸膛，似乎这样能缓解自己的紧张。

他的手指滑了进去，只是一个指尖，里面很湿滑，略有些阻力，他在里面轻轻转了转，层层的褶皱翻转着包裹他，他把整个手指都伸了进去，引来了她的喘息尖叫。

此时他澎湃而出的热情也已经顶在她的小腹上，莉莉故意地伸出手指，轻轻地戳了一下，然后又摸了几下，感觉西弗抖了一下，虽然她见过他裸体多少次了，他的男性部位还是让她觉得狰狞，她的理论知识告诉她，他已经不止是偏大了，莉莉咬住下嘴唇，这个进入她的话，会很疼吧？可是玛丽说过，大的好。

他被她触摸得低喘不已，抽出手，咬住她胸口的尖端，分开她的腿，压了上去。

坚硬的东西蹭在她腿间，惹得热流越来越多，又热又痒，她虽然有点害怕，但还是不由自主地挺起腰，她想要他进去，填补那些空虚，那些寂寞，进到她灵魂深处去，带她到极乐的花园去。她难耐地呻吟出声，“西弗，西弗，我要你……”

他的坚硬在滑腻的入口磨蹭，慢慢地，一点一点进入她的身体，她足够润滑，可他的粗大足以狠狠折磨这个初学者了。

愉快的快感消失了，剩下的都是撕裂的疼痛，莉莉皱紧了眉毛，眼泪都流了出来，“轻点，西弗，轻点……”她缩紧了身体，拒绝他的深入。那紧致夹得他难受，西弗勒斯只好轻声地哄着她，一边轻轻地磨蹭着，“乖，乖，放松……已经疼过了，不会再疼了。”

莉莉渐渐地放松了下来，不过西弗说的不疼都是骗人的，他推进的每一寸都让她哀叫不已，可是那疼痛里渐渐有了一丝跟快感完全不搭界的满足感，尤其看着西弗小心翼翼的样子，他怕她疼，也怕她体验很糟，他咬着牙控制自己一定要温柔——他心疼她，他是她的，这让她忽然感觉疼痛似乎消退了不少。

缓缓地抽出，慢慢地进入，接笋处一片湿淋泥泞，西弗的硕大坚硬渐渐填满了她的身体，痛苦在减退，她的身体顽强容纳了他，她不停地叫着，腿越来越紧地缠着他的腰，有一种感觉浮了上来，似乎是濒死，似乎又是极乐。

她昏昏沉沉地想，她以为他们的夜晚已经很累了，没想到这件事比之前累多了。

西弗揉摸着她柔弱无骨的躯体，在她身体内不断抽插，一刻也离不开，在每一次深入的时候，他都知道他爱她，如此爱她，恨不得整个人都埋入她的身体。原始的爱欲与最高级的情感融为一体，失而复得的初恋和他人生的全部意义都是他身下这个女孩，他贯穿着她，看着她沉沦的脸庞，这场欢爱太过于极乐，他甚至在最后差点哭出来。

第二天仍旧没有放晴，莉莉睁开眼不知道天亮了没有，她呆呆地望着窗外，昨晚让她感觉甜蜜又满足，那感觉甚至让她忘了悬挂在头上的死亡阴影，只觉得阴云都变得可爱了。

“睡蒙了？”斯内普坐了起来，轻轻咬着她的后背，他的莉莉味道像是一块糖，又软又甜。

“嗯，都不知道是白天晚上了。”莉莉看了眼时间，转身亲了斯内普一下，起身去找她的衣服，昨晚被西弗扔得到处都是。

斯内普看着她的背影喉结滑动了一下，清晨的反应让他又把她拽回了床上亲昵了半天才放开她。

刚坐到格兰芬多餐桌上，詹姆波特就走了过来，“伊万斯，我要回家一段时间，我父母病得很重……对不起，我之前做了很多自以为是的烂事，学生会的工作也承担不起来，希望你不要怪我……不……你可以怪我，都是我的问题。”

“你父母的事情我很遗憾，我希望他们能快点好起来，你的道歉我接受了，但你不觉得你欠西弗一个道歉吗？”莉莉平静地看着詹姆，你还欠他一份感谢。

“我会去找他道歉的，我欠他很多。”詹姆波特对莉莉轻轻颔首，走向斯莱特林长桌。

而此时猫头鹰带着信和邮件飞了进来，包括最新的《预言家日报》，莉莉打开报纸，看到头版头条那篇文章，她惊讶地睁大了眼睛——格林德沃越狱了。


	22. Chapter 22

跟级长不同，男女学生会主席的工作是直接跟校长汇报的，但现在霍格沃兹的男女生头子——莉莉伊万斯找不到老校长了。

斯内普在魔药实验室里给卢平拔毛，错过了上次月圆之夜，只好等下次，斯内普拔了卢平的头发，腋毛，腿毛还收集了他的血液，唾液等一系列实验标本。

卢平觉得自己变身之后掉进斯内普手里，他恐怕会把自己大卸八块。

“不会的，你不是要去狼人里卧底？到时候给我偷个把狼人回来就行了。”他笑眯眯地说，“当做我教你大脑封闭术的学费。”

“人体实验违反巫师法。”卢平抗议。

“你们谁看到邓布利多校长了？”莉莉推门进来，她今天又扑了个空，校长室里没人。

“我不知道，我三天没离开实验室了。”斯内普洋洋得意地说，被莉莉瞪了一眼，你已经馊了吧？

“我看见他在天文塔附近转悠。”卢平说。

“好吧，我去找找看。”莉莉又风一般的跑出去了。

斯内普看着她俏丽的背影，沉下了脸，他分析了伏地魔给的魔药，那是一种很可怕的毒药，服下它的一段时间精神和肉体都会特别亢奋，服药人完全无法控制自己，但二十四小时后就会肉体精神双枯竭，像枯萎的花一样死去。

更可怕的是伏地魔这瓶药氏施加了追踪魔咒，伏地魔知道这瓶药有没有被使用。

斯内普觉得大不了自己把这瓶药喝了，不过要先把狼毒药剂研究出来，他这几天已经住在魔药实验室了。

莉莉跑到天文塔的时候没看到人，观星课都是在晚上，所以白天这里根本没人，莉莉正准备走，忽然听到了说话声。

“阿不思，你就准备这么不说话吗？”一个陌生的嗓音说。

“你想让我说什么？”邓布利多的声音低声回答。

“说一些软弱的话，我很久都没听过的那种。”这个回答让莉莉吓了一跳，谁敢这么跟最伟大的白巫师说话，他是疯了吗？

“你为什么要来？我还以为你不会再想看到我了。”邓布利多声音里透着深深的无奈。

“因为我感觉你要撑不住了，某个后辈小子在英国作威作福你却束手无策？阿不思，你在丢我的脸吗？你能打败我却不能打败他？”陌生声音盛气凌人地说。

这句话让莉莉愣了一下，邓布利多打败的人？每张巧克力蛙卡片上都写了——黑巫师盖勒特格林德沃。

她想起前几天《预言家日报》的新闻，所以格林德沃越狱来了霍格沃兹？她应该怎么办？报告邓布利多？可是邓布利多现在应该已经知道了……

“那位偷听小姐，可以大大方方的出来了……阿不思，这是你的得意门生吗？魔力可不怎么样……”

莉莉红了脸，向天文塔上走去，她看到一个个子颇高须发皆白的男巫，一只眼睛是白色一只眼睛是蓝色，表情非常的高傲。

“你好，格林德沃先生。”莉莉轻声说。

她看到格林德沃歪了歪头，看着莉莉好像看到了什么稀奇古怪的东西一样皱起了眉头，“又一个空有勇气却愚蠢的格兰芬多（跟你一样啊阿不思），我来的正是时候啊，你们正站在命运的十字路口呢。”预言家格林德沃眯起了眼睛。

话很多的黑巫师变成了凤凰福克斯站在了老教授的肩膀上——真正的福克斯前几天涅槃了现在还是一只丑丑的小秃鸟。

麦格教授明明说过阿尼玛格斯不能是魔法生物啊，恐怕黑巫师有别的办法，莉莉想。

他亲昵地蹭了蹭邓布利多的脸，莉莉发誓她看到邓布利多满脸的胡子下面脸红了。

天啊，惊天大八卦。莉莉现在立刻就想找斯内普分享一下这个消息。

“伊万斯小姐，你去找斯内普先生一起来我办公室吧。”

到了校长室门口，邓布利多支走了莉莉，带着格林德沃走进了校长室，格林德沃的福克斯飞到旁边的鸟架上，把头缩进翅膀下面睡着了。

邓布利多桌子上那个常年没有人的小相框里，传出来他年轻得多的声音，“阿不思，你别说你从来不想我。”

“是你舍不得来看我，盖勒特。”邓布利多低声说，他看着小相框里格林德沃年轻的脸，有点晃神。

“我这不是来了吗？”冷峻的少年皱起眉头，你就不能主动一次吗？

斯内普觉得莉莉绝对是那种题材的小说看多了，才会腐者见腐，邓布利多和格林德沃？这是啥剧本？天使与魔王？王子与叛军首领？霸道黑巫师爱上纯情傻白巫？

“不是的，西弗，你去看看就知道了……”莉莉心想邓布利多的那种爱而不得的眼神，我跟你绝交的那一年天天都能看到——在镜子里。

可惜他们去了之后，格林德沃并没有现身，只有邓布利多，老蜜蜂这次终于没有推销他的各式糖果，只是表示对于伏地魔那瓶药，他终于有了办法。

“关于药的成效，西弗勒斯应该已经研究出来的，现在问题只有一个，如果莉莉不想藏起来，你们必须喝了这瓶药，那上面有追踪魔法。”

“我来喝。”斯内普盯着邓布利多，我惹来的麻烦我来扛。

“你有这份觉悟就好。”邓布利多点点头，“我的办法是，伊万斯小姐，斯内普先生，你们俩分喝了这瓶药，每个人一半的剂量，并且呆在一起二十四小时，你们有足够多的共同回忆和情绪，互相释放记忆之后或许会撑过毒性，当然，也可能你们一起死。”

“可是，喝完药如果我们没死，我不是仍旧不能露面？”莉莉问，一个死掉的人还不是得藏起来吗？

“这个倒是不用担心，首先你们得活下来对吗？”邓布利多微笑着说。

莉莉心说邓布利多说的真对，他们俩要是死了，也就不用考虑之后的事情了。

从校长室里出来之后，莉莉拉着斯内普的手在城堡里慢慢溜达，“你说这个办法不会是格林德沃告诉邓布利多的吧？”

“没有其他办法，只能试一试。”斯内普觉得只要有办法就好，他决定到时候自己多喝点，尽量让莉莉活下来。

他们遇上了正在遛狗的雷古勒斯，身高腿长的少年每走一步，身后的只有巴掌大的小狗就要拼命跑好多步，而且它一直不甘心地想咬雷古勒斯的脚脖子，可惜一直追不上。

“好可怜的小狗，感觉雷古勒斯在虐待动物。”莉莉同情心发作。

“我们以后家里也养个宠物怎么样？”斯内普立马转移话题，“我喜欢猫。”我不喜欢狗。

“你喜欢猫？完全看不出来……我还以为你会喜欢弗洛伯毛虫。”莉莉假装惊讶地睁大眼睛。

斯内普低声笑了一下，小声嘟囔，“我又不是海格……”

拉住他的袖子，莉莉拖着他往六楼走，“我知道你又要去实验室，不过你必须要洗澡了，”她扒拉了一下他的头发，“要不我再也不亲你了。”

斯内普自己也觉得有点不好意思，他没说话，随着莉莉进了级长盥洗室，不管是谁设计的这个盥洗室，品味都是够糟糕的，但的确很豪华很舒服。

莉莉打开了几个水龙头，热水和泡泡一起流了出来，她对着斯内普笑了笑，解开了自己的袍子，“及时行乐吗？斯内普先生？”

他惊讶地睁大了眼睛，她越来越大胆了，他眯起了眼睛，笑得有点危险，“你最近胆子很大啊。”

“你知道的，我们前途未卜。”莉莉笑得很开心，邓布利多和格林德沃让她明白，两个人有感情是万万不够的，命运残酷得令人发指。

把身体泡在热水里，莉莉轻轻地抚摸着斯内普的脸，这半年多发生的事情好像一个梦，好像是偷来的片刻欢愉，是她挣扎着不愿醒来的一个美梦，她凑过去吻他的嘴唇，感受着他的拥抱和抚慰……不要这么软弱，莉莉，她对自己说，你是最勇敢的，不管前路多么坎坷，你都可以跟西弗一起走下去。

校长办公室里，邓布利多看着眼前喋喋不休的小相框，露出难得的温柔表情，“我从来不知道你这么多话，盖勒特，”你老了变成了一个话唠吗？因为纽蒙迦德没人跟你说话吗？

“不，”一个高大的身影从他身后抱住了他，架子上的凤凰已经不见踪影，“是你欠我的时间里，我们本应该说这么多话啊，阿不思。”


	23. Chapter 23

狼毒药剂的研究很顺利，取得狼人血之后斯内普只用了一个月亮周期就拿出了配方，伏地魔期间又召唤了他一次，伏地魔有点心急，格林德沃的越狱让他不是那么自信了。

虽然格林德沃的势力从未波及英国，但他的名声响彻欧洲大陆（虽然是恶名），伏地魔自然也知道这位曾经跟邓布利多齐名的黑巫师有多厉害，就算他越狱后行踪全无，但伏地魔还是警惕了起来。

他找雷古勒斯借了家养小精灵克利切。

忠心耿耿的克利切一脸惊恐地跟着伏地魔走了，雷古勒斯担心了起来，跟外向骄傲小天狼星不同，内向害羞的雷古勒斯小时候最亲近的人就是克利切，他把小黑狗提到眼前乱摇晃，“克利切不会有事对吧？我说了让他一定要回家，所以……”而小黑狗只想咬他的鼻子。

此时此刻，斯内普和莉莉正在分毒药。

“让我来看，我们必须分的分量一模一样，西弗，这不是果汁，你为什么非要多占一点儿？”莉莉不满地说。

“果汁我才不会多占，我一点都不喜欢果汁，这是毒药，莉莉，就算是按体重分魔药，我也应该多喝一点。”西弗勒斯坚持。

“邓布利多说了我们必须一人一半。”莉莉拉住斯内普的手。

“可是，莉莉……”

“别可是，西弗，我们不会死的。”莉莉摸了摸斯内普的脸，坚定地说。

邓布利多给他们准备了一个加了保护咒的房间，他们会在里面呆二十四小时，生或者死，时间到了自然就有了答案。

“盖勒特，你怎么会知道这种药？”邓布利多担心地看着斯内普和莉莉进了房间，对着肩膀上的凤凰说道。

“当然是因为我用过……你别摆出那种脸色，这种药虽然是一种强力摧毁型的吐真剂，但如果两人同服会有另一种效果，世界上可能只有我知道。”

“什么效果？”

凤凰扇了扇翅膀飞向空中，“你亲我一下我就告诉你。”

盖勒特你老年痴呆了吧……邓布利多扶额叹气。

毒药的味道居然不坏，是一种甘梅的味道，酸酸甜甜的，莉莉和斯内普砸吧砸吧嘴，只觉得内心一股倾诉欲冒了出来。

“西弗，对不起，你不知道我有多愧疚，五年级我不应该跟你绝交，让你一个人过的那么不好……”莉莉难以自控地说了起来，她反反复复说她六年级每天都在哭，怨恨西弗为什么再没来找她，可她却没想到他过得更不容易。

可斯内普同样有一大堆的秘密想告诉莉莉，从他很小的时候就爱上她的那一刻说起。

不知道说了多久，两个人渐渐觉得很累，莉莉靠在西弗的肩膀上眼前一阵阵发黑，“我好累，西弗，别怕啊，我永远陪着你……”她的声音小了下去，斯内普摸了摸她，手很冷，但脉搏还在微弱地跳着。斯内普也闭上了眼睛，任由黑暗将自己吞了进去。

“西弗，西弗……”莉莉摇了摇斯内普的胳膊，斯内普睁开了眼睛，发现两人站在霍格沃兹的礼堂里，周围走来走去的都是他们熟悉的同学。

“我们死了吗？”莉莉看着自己半透明的手，他们现在跟皮皮鬼差不多，但那些学生明显看不到他们。

“死了之后住在霍格沃兹也挺不错的，”斯内普强笑了一下，起码还是跟莉莉在一起。

“可是……要是我们死了，那个人是谁？”莉莉指着人群里那个红头发。

“哈！”斯内普冷笑了一声，他也看见了，那是莉莉，詹姆波特走到她身边跟她说了什么，莉莉点了点头，詹姆兴奋地大叫起来。

之后时间的流速似乎加快了，他们看到了莉莉和詹姆约会，结婚，生了哈利，然后——死了。

一路挨着西弗白眼的莉莉终于扳回一局，白了西弗勒斯一眼，“咱们两个都很恶劣，谁也别说谁吧。”可她看着另一个斯内普悲痛欲绝的样子，忽然感到一阵心酸。

但故事还没完，他们一路看着那个叫哈利波特的小男孩过关斩将，艰难奋战，最后，他们还看到大蛇纳吉尼扑向斯内普的脖子。

“啊……”莉莉尖叫起来，“不要！”她扑向那个斯内普。

奇妙的是，她刚一触碰到他，斯内普身上的伤口就消失了，他活了起来，时间就像倒带一样迅速地倒回，所有死去的人都回来了，他们又变得年轻，变得快乐，最后他们又一次站在两人七年级的霍格沃兹。

另一个莉莉坐在餐厅，斯内普坐在斯莱特林长桌，詹姆拨开人群，向着莉莉走去。

周围忽然暗了下去，再睁开眼，他们回到了房间里，莉莉认真地摸了摸斯内普的脸和身体，确认他是实体，而不是幽灵。

“这个梦好真实，真实得有点可怕。”莉莉心有余悸地说。

“或许那不是梦呢？”斯内普说，如果我们一直不说话，或许那就是未来。

“我们看到了好多可怕的事情，得赶紧告诉邓布利多。”莉莉想站起来，却发现自己身体动不了。

“我们应该先庆祝一下我们没死吧？”他们睡了一定不止二十四小时，斯内普也感觉自己虚弱得站不起来 。

参加完老波特先生和夫人的葬礼，邓布利多又一次感到很累很累，查勒斯波特终究是没挺过来，他的年纪太大了。詹姆悲伤的死去活来，他实际上还是一个孩子。卢平和彼得留下来安慰他。邓布利多想起斯内普曾说虫尾巴彼得不能信任，于是他带走了彼得，让卢平一个人安慰詹姆。

当他回到霍格沃兹的时候，莉莉和斯内普已经在医疗翼里了。

“邓布利多教授，我们看到了超级可怕的未来。”莉莉惊恐地说。

可是她还没说完，医疗翼的门就开了，小天狼星背着雷古勒斯惊慌失措地跑了进来，“教授，救救我弟弟，雷尔他要死了。”

雷古勒斯全身湿漉漉的，脸色煞白，已经失去了意识。

“他……他被阴尸拖进水里了，我……我又把他拉上来了，坐船浪费了一点时间……我……雷尔他不会有事对不对？”小天狼星带了哭腔，如果昨天有人告诉他雷古勒斯会死，他一定会说，是我杀的吧？我可真想杀了他。可是当雷古勒斯真的脸色惨白的躺在那里，他只觉得全身发抖，脑子里冒出来的都是他的优点，他愿意用自己的命换雷尔的命。

“放心，孩子，他会得到最好的救治。”邓布利多让凤凰去他办公室取来解毒剂（凤凰一脸不愿意），给雷古勒斯灌了下去，一会他的脸色就好了起来。

“雷古勒斯不会成为RAB了，他没死，小天狼星把他救回来了。”莉莉高兴地说。

“嗯。”斯内普也松了一口气，雷古勒斯没像梦中那样死去真是太好了，至于小天狼星嘛，斯内普反正最讨厌他了，爱死不死吧。

校长室里，莉莉和斯内普坐在凳子上，他们还有点虚弱。

“所以，就是这样，我跟西弗看到了一个未来。如果雷古勒斯证明了斯莱特林的挂坠盒真的存在，那说明我们的梦就是真的……黑魔王制造了魂器，而且不止一个。”

“那可真是个疯子啊。”小相框里的格林德沃大声说，邓布利多把相框扣到了桌子上。

“你们感觉身体怎么样？”邓布利多问，那毕竟是毒药，能回来算你们走运。

“很虚弱。”抢在莉莉之前斯内普开口说，他可不希望莉莉逞强，他们俩需要充足的休息。

“那就好好休息吧，给你们放假。”邓布利多大方地说。

“那黑魔王那里怎么办？”莉莉没死，怎么交代？

“西弗勒斯，你可以看看你的手臂，”格林德沃的声音又从相框里面发出来，他被扣在桌子上声音有一点闷。

斯内普看了一眼手臂，愣住了。

“黑魔标记没了，对吗？”格林德沃得意地说，“在你们进入未来的时候，你们的身体其实已经死过一次了，所以你的黑魔标记消失了，莉莉也等于死了，那个追踪魔咒会显示她死了，所以你不用怕伏地魔的追问。”

“可是我明明没死啊。”莉莉举手。

“霍格沃兹的话，一个小范围混淆咒就可以解决问题，你可以继续上学，不过或许改一个名字更好一些，比如莉莉斯内普？”

莉莉看了一眼斯内普，他似乎很高兴，却又好像要嘲弄她，“这名字不错，”他眯起眼睛说。

给莉莉和斯内普开通了门钥匙，两人去欧洲伊万斯家休假去了。邓布利多看了眼相框里的格林德沃，“我现在有这么多事请要干……要不，你留下帮帮我？”

“万一被人发现了，你的一世英名可就毁了，阿不思。”他们过了一个最重要的难关，之后会好起来的。格林德沃现身出来，坐在邓布利多对面。

“那都是虚名，留下来吧，盖勒特。你要怕人发现，一个小范围的混淆咒可以解决问题，或许你愿意改名叫盖勒特邓布利多？”邓布利多学着他的强调。

“明明该你跟我姓……阿不思。”格林德沃露出一个危险的笑意，你这是求婚吗？

“可你的名声太差了啊，我也就比你多这点好处——我名声响亮。”

“哼，我考虑考虑。”


End file.
